Super Smash Brothers Vs WWE
by Awesome Will v1
Summary: When Nintendo and World Wrestling Entertainment come to an agreement, the stage is set for a huge crossover! The Super Smash Brothers old and new take on WWE's Superstars from RAW, SmackDown! and ECW in a huge event. Final chapter is up.
1. The Announcement

Super Smash Bros. Vs. WWE

By Hayabusa Will

Chapter One-The Announcement

At the Super Smash Brothers HQ, Nintendo's owner Shigeru Miyamoto had called a meeting. Many people had turned out for the meeting, which had quite the set-up.

At this fancy-looking place was a large podium with a microphone. On one side there was a long row of chairs and a long table, with the Super Smash Brothers logo on the front of the table, visible for the audience. On the other side was the same table and chairs, but there was a curtain covering the logo.

The crowd went into a frenzy as Mario, Link, Samus Aran, Fox McCloud, Solid Snake, Marth, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Wario and Ganondorf came out from the back to sit in the ten chairs. And then out from the back, came a very cheery looking man, Mr. Nintendo himself, Shigeru Miyamoto.

Miyamoto walked up to the podium. "Hello, everyone. For those who don't know, I'm Shigeru Miyamoto, and I've called this press conference to make one of the biggest announcements in the history of Nintendo, and the biggest for the Super Smash Brothers. As you know, Nintendo and Super Smash Brothers have a large following internationally. However, another company has a following internationally. Nintendo and this company both want to make their following even more known, and we want to make the biggest event of all time. Now, without further ado, the man who will join us in this vision... Mr. Vince McMahon!"

The crowd gave a fair amount of surprised noise as out from the back came none other than Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He walked up to the podium. "Thank you, Mr. Miyamoto" He looked to the crowd. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the CEO of the company that will be doing business with Nintendo and Super Smash Brothers" Mr. McMahon reached over and pulled off the curtain on the table, revealing a black logo with a white 'W' with a red underline under it. "World Wrestling Entertainment!"

The people began cheering as Mr. McMahon looked out at them. "And I'm here to announce, that at Madison Square Garden, there will be a once in a lifetime event! It'll be Nintendo and WWE had to head! Super Smash Brothers Vs. World Wrestling Entertainment, one night only!"

With the audience now very pumped up and quite visibly excited, he continued. "Mr. Miyamoto and I wanted this to be a special night, and we're going to make it very unique, in that, not all matches will be known. That is to say, at this press conference, we will announce some matches we have planned, but not all of them. You'll have to tune in to find out. But, let's get to the matches we will have happening. First, let me introduce a man who has been a major part of this company for year. As part of a double main-event, this year he will be facing Super Smash Brothers' Ganondorf. He is the WWE Champion of the RAW Brand, John Cena!"

Out from the loudspeakers John Cena's music began playing, as the champion came out to many cheers, but an audible amount of boos as well. Cena looked around and walked up to the microphone and said "The champ is--"

"Shut up!" Ganondorf stood up from his chair and walked over. "Listen, Cena, the only reason I took this match was so I could be star of the night, and I'll do that by beating you!"

Cena scoffed. "We'll see, man. But I'll have some eye patches ready, because you're gonna poke someone's eyes out with that nose" The crowd got a few chuckles out of this as Ganondorf grudgingly headed back to his seat and Cena sat in the first seat on the WWE side.

Mr. McMahon went back up to the podium to continue. "And in the second half of our double main event, we have a two-time WWE Champion, the man who John Cena defeated to win that title, he is John Cena's greatest rival and he will be facing Ganondorf's greatest rival, Link, please welcome Edge!"

Edge's music played on the loudspeaker as out from the back came the Rated R Superstar himself, holding the hand of his red-headed, sluttily-dressed girlfriend, Lita. Edge walked over to the Super Smash Brothers side and looked at Link, who stood up and faced Edge. Edge smirked and walked towards the podium.

"Well, they want me to face an elf now?" Edge said, chuckling, garnering boos from the crowd. "First they have me face Mr. Yo Yo Yo John Cena, and now an elf? Well, Cena got one lucky win over me, he won't be doing it again. And you, elf boy, won't be beating me, understand?" As Edge turned to walk away, he was hit square in the butt with an arrow. "What the hell!" He turned around and looked angrily at Link, who was smirking while holding an arrow. Edge started to head over to Link, but security stepped in and broke it up quickly.

As Edge headed towards a seat at the WWE side, Lita took the podium. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Lita, I'm a three-time Women's Champion" She began, ignoring chants of "You're a slut!". "And I want to join in this too. I want to challenge you, Samus Aran" Lita pointed at Samus.

Samus, who was in her Zero Suit outfit and thus had no helmet, looked at Lita. "You want to go against me? Fine, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into"

"Oh, I know" Lita shot back. "And I intend to win, a good start to me winning back my Womens Championship on RAW"

"You don't stand a chance against me, Lita" Samus replied. "Just like Trish Stratus beat you, I'll beat you too, but I'm not retiring, so I'll kick it twice if you still want more"

As these exchanged words finished, Lita walked over to her seat next to Edge and began talking to him.

Mr. McMahon took the podium. "Well, there you have it, three of the matches we'll see. In addition, I'd like to announce that there will be a twenty-man battle royale, with ten Super Smash Brothers, and ten WWE Superstars spanning from RAW, SmackDown and ECW. Anyway, though now we have three matches with Super Smash Brothers versus wrestlers on the RAW side, let's turn it to the SmackDown side. This man is going to be competing, against an opponent that Mr. Miyamoto felt most appropriate. He is one of the top wrestlers of SmackDown, and a former World Heavyweight Champion, please welcome, Rey Mysterio!"

Booyaka 619 came over the loudspeakers, as to a loud ovation came out the masked wrestler, Rey Mysterio. Mysterio walked out as Mr. McMahon said "Now, can Rey's opponent please join us?"

The audience watched the Super Smash Brothers side until after a few seconds Fox McCloud stood up, garnering cheers. Fox walked up to Rey. "I hear you're high-flying and one of the fastest wrestlers in the WWE... well, around here, I'm the master of speed. I'm Fox McCloud"

Fox extended his hand, and Rey shook it. Mysterio responded. "Well, it doesn't matter how fast you are, because I've beaten the best cruiserweights and heavyweights in the world. I've been a World Heavyweight Champion, and I plan on showing why"

The crowd cheered a bit as McCloud and Mysterio faced off before going back to sit down. As they did, Captain Falcon stood up and walked up to the podium. "I'm Captain Falcon, and I think I should be getting a match against someone from WWE. I'll take on anyone"

"Well, then, Captain" Mr. McMahon began. "It just so happens that someone from our third brand wants an opponent. Do you think you can handle an extreme rules fight?"

"Hey, nothing's more extreme than me, am I right!" Falcon asked, looking out to the audience, getting a fairly mild response.

"Well, then, it's set. Our representative from ECW will be taking on Captain Falcon in an extreme rules match! And not only will this have the weapons you see on ECW like tables, chairs and maybe even barbed wire, but we'll throw in some other weapons the Super Smash Brothers are used to seeing, like Home Run Bats, Star Rods, Hammers, maybe even a Bomb or two! So, without further ado, Captain Falcon, you'll be facing this man!"

Loud music began playing as to a quite large amount of cheers appeared Rob Van Dam. Van Dam and Falcon immediatley walked up to each other, saying something that wasn't audible since they weren't talking into the microphone. After a few seconds of their squabbling, RVD did his trademark motion - pointing to himself with his thumbs three times while saying "Rob. Van. Dam".

"You don't think I'm extreme enough!" Falcon yelled. He picked up a chair and gave it to RVD. "Go ahead, do it! Do it! Do it!"

The crowd looked confused at Falcon's behavior. RVD shrugged and tossed the chair back to Falcon, who caught it, before RVD leapt up and spun-kick, knocking the chair into Falcon's face. Falcon fell over on the ground, before a few people from the back helped him up and carried him away from the conference.

Mewtwo suddenly teleported from his chair to the podium. "Alright, enough is enough" The Psychic Pokemon said telepathetically. "This is pathetic. Why are we fighting wrestlers? Professional wrestlers? This is pathetic. Instead of bringing in real competition, we get wrestlers. Well, if that's how they want to do things, then so be it. I hereby offer an open challenge to any wrestler who wants to be humiliated by a superior being"

Mewtwo was booed quite heavily by the people watching, and garnered quite a bit of dirty looks from the WWE side as he angrily disappeared from the conference altogether.

Looking at the place where Mewtwo disappeared, Mr. McMahon shrugged and looked away, walking back up to the microphone. "Well, for those who can't remember everything we've seen thus far, at Madison Square Garden, you will see Link versus Edge, Ganondorf versus John Cena, Samus Aran versus Lita, Fox McCloud versus Rey Mysterio, Captain Falcon versus Rob Van Dam, extreme rules, and a twenty-person battle royale! And apparently Mewtwo's extended his open challenge. But to know what else is happening, you'll have to order Super Smash Brothers Vs. WWE, exclusively on pay-per-view! But before we close out this press conference, we have one more person to hear from, on the Super Smash Brothers side, he WILL be in action, opponent undetermined so far, but we'll find someone to take on this icon. Please show your respects for MARIO!"

The crowd applauded as Mario walked up to the microphone. He looked around and said those famous words "It's-a me, Mario!"

The audience applauded, before, out of nowhere someone jumped up, grabbing Mario around the neck and pulled him down into the ground. The silent crowd watched as slowly, from behind the podium, Randy Orton stood up. "Mario doesn't have an opponent? Well, he has one now. Tonight, the legend of Mario... dies!" Orton said before striking his trademark pose.


	2. Pre Show

Super Smash Bros. Vs. WWE

By Hayabusa Will

Chapter Two-Pre-Show

"Welcome, everyone, to the Super Smash Brothers Vs. WWE pre-show! I'm J.R. Jim Ross, alongside my announce partners Jerry "the King" Lawler and Nintendo's own Brock!"

"That's right, J.R., we got quite the night ahead of us" The King said. "And ignoring the amateur here, I think we can get through it okay"

"Hey, don't be so quick to put me down, King" Brock smirked. "I'll have you know that I bring in the female 18-34 demographic quite well"

"Yeah yeah" King responded.

"Well, in the pre-show, we'll be having exclusive interviews and we will hopefully be confirming some new matches for the upcoming event" J.R. explained. "Now let's take it over to the announce team of SmackDown"

"Hello everyone from home, I'm Michael Cole, alongside John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Waluigi, we're here to commentate for SmackDown"

"But you can just ignore him" John "Bradshaw" Layfield said. "You can just listen to me and Waluigi, ain't that right?"

"Heh heh, me and JBL are the best commentators here, hands-down" Waluigi boasted. "It just sucks we're stuck with Cole"

"You know what, Waluigi, you're alright!" JBL laughed.

"Well, anyway" Cole continued, trying to ignore JBL and Waluigi's bullying. "On the SmackDown side, we don't have a lot confirmed, but we do know that Rey Mysterio will take on Fox McCloud in what should be a high-flying classic!"

"We do know SmackDown will be getting more matches though, because SmackDown's the A-squad!" JBL said. "Quite the opposite of ECW, but let's take over to Styles and Tazz"

"Thanks a lot, JBL" Tazz said with quite a bit of obvious sarcasm.

"Well, commentating for ECW, I'm Joey Styles and this is Tazz, now with our partner Raiden"

"I'm Raiden, and in addition to being here to support Snake, I'm also joining Joey and Tazz in bringing you the action" Raiden said with a smile to the camera.

"Well, in addition to having several ECW extremists in the battle royale, we're going to be seeing ECW's Rob Van Dam take on Captain Falcon in an extreme rules match! And at the press conference earlier this week, Falcon proved how tough he was by letting RVD hit him with the Van Daminator!"

"Nobody's gonna doubt that Falcon's tough, but I think our man RVD's gonna take this one" Tazz said confidently.

The fans were seated in bleachers around a floating ring that had a floor area around it, and around that floor was nothing but empty space, an arena specially built to accommodate the elimination styles of both WWE and SSB. There was a road leading from the stairs to the entranceway, which had a giant screen called the titantron.

The lights suddenly went dim as on the titantron, a picture of the face of Michelangelo's David appeared, then disappeared and displayed the name 'CHRIS MASTERS'. A music reminiscent of a Greek God played, as at the entranceway, a spotlight was shining over someone in a red cape kneeling. As the music played he stood up and threw the cape aside, revealing a very muscular individual in red wrestling tights, as an impressive show of fireworks played. The Masterpiece, Chris Masters stretched his muscles as the fireworks continued. Once they subsided, the lights returned to normal and Masters walked down the entranceway as the announcer Tony Chimmel said "Please welcome, The Masterpiece, Chris Masters!"

Masters walked down to the ring and stepped into the ring, where a chair was set up. "For those of you that don't know, my name is The Masterpiece, Chris Masters, and I'm here to offer my Masterlock Challenge to anyone of the Super Smash Brothers. My Masterlock has never been broken, but I'd like to see someone try. So if you're not too busy preparing for your match, come out and challenge me"

The audience's eyes shifted to the entrance, from which no one came out. After a few seconds, out came Ness, to his Earthbound music. Ness walked down to the ring casually and slid in.

"You gotta be kidding me" Masters said. "A little kid? He's probably too small to put The Masterlock on! Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Ness from Onett Town, and I'm a psychic!" Ness said, to mild cheers from the Nintendo-loving fans.

"Well, I don't care what stupid powers you think you have" Masters arrogantly snapped, causing him to be subsequently booed. "But they're not going to help you"

"We'll see about that" Ness walked over and sat in the chair. Masters walked up behind the seated Ness and pulled his arms up around Ness' underarms, locking Ness' arms as Masters grasped his hands behind Ness' neck. Masters then violently pulled Ness up from the chair, thrashing him around.

Ness began to try pulling, but was no match for Masters' muscular physique. Masters began to look arrogant as Ness began to put up less and less resistance. After a few moments, Masters' arms suddenly were being pulled back, though Ness wasn't even trying to pull them away as much! Masters began to panic as Ness' powers were threatening to break the unbroken Masterlock.

Masters suddenly threw Ness to the ground, picked up the chair, and smashed him in the head with it. Masters then angrily hit Ness with the chair again while he was on the ground, then lifted the young psychic from the ground, applying the Masterlock once again. Ness began fighting physically, psychically and using all of his fight, but to no avail. Ness' eyes began to close as the consciousness began to leave. After a few moments, Ness had lost all consciousness, and Masters threw him to the ground, as the crowd jeered angrily.

The Masterpiece music began playing again, and Masters showed off his muscles to the still-booing crowd, as Ness began to get up. Masters grabbed the steel chair and hit him in the head again, then threw the chair down and grabbed Ness, throwing him out of the ring.

The titantron switched gears to show what was going on backstage.

"This is absolutely outrageous" A black man wearing a crown and cape reminiscent of a king, wearing a big, gold championship belt and speaking with a poor attempt at a British accent walked down the ring. "I am King Booker, I should be headlining this little event. Why was I not even given a match?"

A woman with him, also wearing a crown, along with a fancy-looking dress, grabbed onto him. "There, there, my liege. Mr. McMahon has said that if you can find an opponent, you'll have a match"

"Do any of these commoners look like true competition for a king, my queen?" King Booker asked Queen Sharmell, as he motioned towards Yoshi, Pit and Donkey Kong.

"Hey, don't be so quick to put down us down" King Booker looked to the right to see Marth, standing there giving Booker an angry look. "You might just get beaten by someone you're not expecting to stand a chance"

King Booker gave Marth a condescending look. "Who is this... peasant?"

"I'm Prince Marth" Marth replied. "And unlike you, I'm real royalty. And I don't like your attitude"

"Well, you may be a prince, but I am a King" King Booker replied. "But if you want to be embarrassed by royalty, then fine, weak prince, I will have to beat you down and teach you to be humble"

"The only one who's going to be humbled is the arrogant king!" Marth responded. He turned to walk away. As Marth reached the corner, suddenly he was ambushed out of nowhere, as a man in a green and black singlet and another man in red tights with a white, red and blue jacket attacked Marth. The two men - Sir William Regal and Finlay, the King's royal knights, began kicking at Marth as he fell to the ground. Finlay reached onto a pile of boxes and pick up a brown and beige club, his signature weapon, the shillelagh, and violently smashed it against Marth's knee.

"YOU WILL BOW DOWN, WEAK PRINCE! YOU WILL LOSE! GIVE UP NOW AND HAIL KING BOOKAAAAAAAH!" King Booker berated as his henchmen attacked Marth.

As they continued the assault, the red-haired swordsman and friend of Marth, Roy ran down the hall. Pulling out his sword, Roy slashed into the air, scaring Regal and Finlay away. As they escaped, he realized that King Booker and Queen Sharmell were long gone.

"Cowards!" Roy yelled after them as he checked the beaten-down Marth.

"Not a very nice way to be before your match is gonna start" J.R. said as the camera went to the announce table again. "Well, we're getting confirmation that it is official, it will be King Booker taking on Marth later on in the evening"

"Marth doesn't look like he's gonna be in good shape for that match, J.R." Brock said, nodding.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to realize that" Jerry Lawler replied. "Well, one match we will be seeing now, is a legend versus legend killer match, this may be one of the biggest legends that Orton's tried to kill! It's Mario, it's Randy Orton, I can't wait, J.R."

"Mario's beaten a huge fire-breathing turtle with spikes and claws and who breathes fire, I think he can handle some guy who does this" Brock said, doing a very bad imitation of Orton's pose.

"Well, many legends, such as The Undertaker, have underestimated Randy Orton and ended up coming up short" J.R. said. "I think both guys can walk away with the win, and it'll be a hell of a fight. But with further ado, we take it backstage to our special guest interviewer Princess Peach, with Randy Orton"

The titantron showed the image of Peach standing backstage, holding a microphone, standing next to a smug looking Randy Orton. "Randy Orton, you're Randy Orton, right?"

"Yes, I'm the Legend Killer, Randy Orton" Orton responded.

"Well, why did you attack Mario? What did Mario do to make you mad?"

"Mario is a legendary video game character" Orton said. "I kill legends. I am the legend killer. Mario is just another legend in a long list that I plan to defeat. This kind of thing only happens once in a lifetime, and I plan to take advantage. Mario, consider your legend as good as dead, because nobody escapes the Legend Killer" Orton walked away.

"Quite the words from Randy Orton" J.R. said back at the announce table. "Now, for those of you watching at home, the way this will work is to have both companies' way of winning a match be ways to win these matches. You can win by pinball or submission in the ring, like the WWE superstars are used to, or you can win by simply hurling your opponent off of the stage altogether, like the Super Smash Brothers"

"Well, anyone can do THAT" Lawler said. "But it takes true skill to get a pin, that's something these guys won't be going for"

"I wouldn't be surprised to see one of the Nintendo guys pin one of the WWE guys, King" Brock said. "Just watch"

Backstage, RAW's resident airhead announcer Maria was standing with her usual smile, with the new Super Smash Brothers Solid Snake, Pit and Wario. "Hi, I'm Maria, and I'm here with Pit, Wario and Hard Snake"

"That's Solid Snake" Snake corrected her.

"Oh, oops, sorry" Maria said. "Well, you guys are the newest Super Smash Brothers and all three of you are going to be representing your team in the battle royale"

"Ahahahahaha!" Wario laughed in his evil manner. "I'm-a Wario! I'm-a gonna win!" As Wario continued his evil banter that nobody was actually paying attention to, the crowd began laughing as Jeff Hardy, the Intercontinental Champion, walked up behind Wario and started painting an obese person in yellow on a canvas. Wario finally stopped and looked. "Hey, what are-a you doing!"

"Just painting, man" Jeff replied. "I think everyone likes it more than hearing you"

"Grrrrrr" Wario gritted his teeth and his face actually turned red. "You're-a going down!"

"Maybe because nobody can get you over the top rope" Jeff reached over and grabbed the bucket of green paint and threw it on Wario. "Hey, Luigi let himself go!" With that he dashed off.

"Arrrrgh!" Wario tried to run after him, but ended up getting winded after a few seconds, then stopped and huffed and puffed before going off again past the corner.

"Well, anyway" Solid Snake continued. "I think the Super Smash Brothers side of this battle royale is too much for the WWE guys to overcome. I've seen some of these guys backstage, they don't look like they can take Luigi, Falco, D.K. or me. Nobody except maybe--"

"Sorry to interrupt" A blonde-haired man holding a belt with a United States flag design, the U.S. Championship, holding his own microphone, jumped in. "But, if you seriously plan to win this, I think you should be introduced to the man who is single-handedly changing Friday nights! I am the biggest rising star on SmackDown, and I will take great pleasure in throwing you out of the ring! MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! KENNEDY!"

Kennedy laughed and walked out of the room. Solid Snake went to comment, when Kennedy jumped back behind Pit and yelled "KENNEDY!"

Snake just shook his head. "What a jackass"

The crowd started to cheer as the child-like. Ice Climbers Popo and Nana reached the ring. "Hi, we're the Ice Climbers!" Popo said, waving in a child-like manner. "And we won't be fighting the wrestlers because they're too big and we're too small! But we wanted to come out and say--"

A school bell suddenly rang, followed by a heavy guitar theme. Out from the back came Matt Striker, dressed in his teacher clothes, as the pre-recorded voice in his theme said "Hello, my students. It is I, Matt Striker, your teacher!" Striker walked into the ring with a smug look on his face.

Joey Styles' commentated. "Well, the Ice Climbers coming out to say hi to the fans, but of course the disgraced New York City school teacher, Matt Striker has to come out and annoy everyone again"

"Striker's an intelligent guy, he just wants to show it to even more fans" Tazz added.

Striker put the microphone up to his mouth. "Well, I see we have a couple of kids who snuck into the arena. But it's no matter, I'm a former school teacher, I'm used to dealing with children" Striker bent down to get on Popo and Nana's height level. "Kids, do you know what the square root of 900 is? OF COURSE YOU DON'T!" He yelled, pulling away and standing up straight. "I had to teach ignorant kids for years, but at least they have an excuse, unlike you people. But you people need to know what happens when you're uneducated. So to demonstrate, I invited some friends to help with this lecture"

An electronic-sounding song with a strange gothic chanting began, as the lights went dim with a red flashing. Out from the entrance came the vampire-like-looking Kevin Thorn, with his strange tarot-reading girlfriend Ariel.

"Hey look, Joey, it's your girlfriend, Ariel!" Tazz teased.

"She's too good looking for him" Raiden added with a chuckle.

"Well, in any event" Joey began, trying to ignore Tazz and Raiden's comments. "Kevin Thorn and Ariel are a couple of freaks, there's no reason to send them to hurt the Ice Climbers. This is not what ECW should be represented by"

Thorn and Ariel walked over to Popo and Nana, looking down at them, as the terrified Ice Climbers backed up. A loud rock theme suddenly began playing, as out from the audience came The Sandman, holding his trademark Singapore Cane.

"It's the Sandman!" Styles announced. "He's had run-ins with Striker before, and it looks like he's not too happy with what Striker's doing now!"

Not doing the beer routine this time, Sandman rushed to the ring and swung at Thorn, who ducked out of the way. Striker snuck up behind Sandman and struck him in the back of the head, allowing Thorn to join in the attack. While Striker and Thorn attacked Sandman and the Ice Climbers ran for cover, out from the crowd came a red-haired man wearing a strange outfit and holding a whip.

"That's Simon Belmont!" Raiden announced. "One of the Super Smash Brothers Brawl hopefuls who is being held in high regards! It looks like he wants to make his presence known even more!"

Simon Belmont ran into the ring and faced Kevin Thorn.

"Simon Belmont's went up against vampires before, for those of you who aren't familiar with him" Styles said. "And he's always won!"

Simon swung his whip and struck Kevin Thorn, who quickly backed up and pulled Ariel out of the ring with him. Belmont chased Thorn out of the ring, leaving Striker alone, who was still fighting with Sandman. Popo slid into the ring and hit Striker in the leg with his mallet. Striker turned angrily to Popo, which gave Sandman just enough time to reclaim his cane and hit Striker with it. Striker quickly rolled to the outside, where Nana hit him in the other leg with an additional shot. Striker hobbled away as Sandman walked up to the top turnbuckle and pointed his cane at Striker, while the Ice Climbers hopped up and down in celebration.

"Simon Belmont making his presence felt for a possible part in the next installation of Super Smash Brothers, and helping Sandman chase away the freaks!" Joey Styles said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ariel's okay" Tazz chuckled, patting an annoyed Joey on the shoulder.

"Well, anyway, let's take it back to JR and The King and Brock" Joey said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've gotten an announcement that something has happened backstage" J.R. said.

The titantron showed a scene backstage, as Edge and Ganondorf, along with Lita, walked out of a room, looking very smug. They gave each other a high-five and laughed as they walked off. A few seconds after they had left, the camera panned into the room, to show John Cena and Link, both beaten down and on the floor.


	3. The Show Part One

Super Smash Bros. Vs. WWE

By Hayabusa Will

Chapter Three - The Show, Part One

"Welcome everyone to Super Smash Brothers Vs. WWE!" Jim Ross announced as the fireworks went off to signal the start of the event. "The time has come for the massive crossover to finally take place! Tonight, we will witness a plethora of huge matches!"

Vince McMahon's music hit the air, and soon enough the WWE Chairman walked out as Tony Chimel said "Please welcome the chairman of WWE, Mr. McMahon!"

The crowd cheered, with some of the more hardcore fans in the front rows bowing up and down to him. Vince smiled as he looked out across the arena. "I just came out here to say, on behalf of myself, and of World Wrestling Entertainment and Nintendo, thank you all for showing up and for watching at home to watch this event!" The crowd made some noise. "Now, I just want to make one announcement. The previously planned double main-event of John Cena versus Ganondorf and Link versus Edge has been changed into a tag team match, Cena and Link versus Edge and Ganondorf" The audience cheered a bit. "And to make the match even more memorable, we're going to go Super Smash style, and make it a tornado tag team match!" The audience became even louder. "So, enjoy the night, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Mr. McMahon with some words for the audience and quite the announcement" Michael Cole said as the SmackDown announce team took over. "But as much as I hate to take the attention away from RAW, we're the SmackDown announce team, I'm Michael Cole, here with JBL and Waluigi"

"Stop talking, Cole, you're going to make people not watch" JBL said, making Waluigi chuckle. "I think SmackDown got the shaft, here, we got two matches. RAW has their tag match, Mario and Orton, and Lita and Samus! And they were going to get more!"

"Well, I'm sure what we do get is going to steal the show" Cole added.

"Too bad my brother is going to be winning the battle royale so a SmackDown guy won't" Waluigi added.

The lighting suddenly changed as over the titantron music began playing.

"Whatcha gonna do when we come for you/Correle, correle, andale/Whatcha gonna do when we come for you?"

With a pop of fireworks Rey Mysterio, wearing a special white and red outfit that had the red Nintendo logo, only with 'Mysterio' written within it now; leapt out from the stage while the music changed to a hard rock theme, POD's Booyaka 619. Rey motioned to the crowd, getting a cheer then walked down the aisle, high-fiving the fans as he did.

"This opening contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 175 pounds, Rey Mysterio!"

Mysterio entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckles, posing for the crowd. He leapt up and walked to the middle of the ring, awaiting the opposition.

A remixed, techno-sounding version of the StarFox main theme began playing as a video for Fox began showing on the titantron. Fox McCloud walked out from the back and stood, then put a flat hand over his eyes to survey the arena, then walked down the ramp way, high-fiving the fans on the side he was walking.

"And his opponent, from the Lylat Galaxy, weighing in at 150 pounds, Fox McCloud!"

Fox reached the rings and rolled in, standing up and walking up to Rey. The two stood face-to-face, as they were about the same height of 5'3". The bell rang and the two stepped away from each other, ready to go.

Rey moved in to start, but Fox moved to the right and threw a quick fist at Rey, which Rey blocked with one hand, using his other arm to grab Fox's arm and drag him down to the ground. Fox recovered quickly and was met by a double dropkick.

"Mysterio with the cover now, 1, 2, kick out" Cole began as Mysterio got up from the cover and pulled Fox up. "Rey Mysterio taking control, not something you always see in his matches"

"I always knew McCloud was pathetic, he's getting beaten by a midget!" Waluigi added. "Better stick to flying ships and let people like me worry about Brawl!"

Mysterio picked his opponent up and Irish whipped him into the ropes, but the attempt was stopped once Fox reversed it and threw Rey into the ropes. As he bounced back, Fox landed a hard spinning kick. Rey was knocked back into the ropes, which left an opening for Fox to come running and land a running kick, knocking the wrestler out of the ring.

Rey stumbled to the outside and pulled himself up, climbing up to the side of the apron only. Fox ran at an amazing speed, whizzing past Rey and through the ropes, leaving only a blue illusion of himself in the ring as the wrestler fell to the ground again, and the pilot was on the outside.

"And Fox McCloud with the Fox Illusion!" Cole said. "Taking Rey Mysterio down a notch and back to the outside. For those unclear in the rules, any move or weapon that is part of the Super Smash Brothers' natural moveset can be incorporated, but no outside items will be allowed"

"I think the rule seems a little tilted in the favor of the Super Smash Brother guys" JBL commented. "But I don't think it's going to really make or break any matches"

Back on the outside, McCloud picked up Mysterio and then threw a right punch at his face, followed by a left, another right and a quick flurry of kicks. Rey fell back across the side of the ring, leaving Fox an opportunity to lift hm up across his shoulder. Fox walked over to the side of the ring and dropped Rey, leaving him to fall face-first onto the steel steps at the side of the ring, causing a cringing "Ooooooh" sound to come from the audience.

"A pretty harsh move by Fox McCloud" Cole continued in his commentary. "Dropping Mysterio across the stairs. Rey started off well enough, but Fox really took control of this match"

"Rey Mysterio not looking in good shape, but if you expect him to give up any time soon, you'd be mistaken" JBL said. "If I've said it once I've said a thousand time, he oozes that machismo, he's going to keep fighting even after the point where he should've given up"

"Yeah, McCloud only does that in his little ships" Waluigi chimed in. "I'm not surprised he can get a little advantage over a little guy"

Fox grabbed Rey by the back of the mask and slammed him face-first into the pole, causing the wrestler to fall to the ground, clutching his head. At this point, the crowd seemed to be voicing their displeasure at Fox's less-than-clean tactics, with some minor boos and jeers thrown in, though no major heat. Dragging him over to the edge, Fox pulled Rey up and attempted to throw him over the edge, failing to do so because Mysterio was holding onto Fox. He leapt down into a kneeling position, pulling Fox's jaw into his chest and causing him to fall over.

Cole's commentary continued. "Desperation jawbreaker by Rey Mysterio! He's going to need to get back into the ring to avoid being thrown out of the arena"

Mysterio leapt to his feet and kicked Fox in the back of the head. Fox stood dazed for a few seconds then fell over on his stomach. Rey tried to roll him out of the ring, but Fox grabbed onto the ledge. Rey moved back to where the ring was, then came running, then dropped to hit a dropkick to Fox in the face. Fox moved out of the way to the other side of the ledge, leaving Rey hanging on as well after the dropkick missed. Fox switched to hold on with one hand and began kicking at Rey's back, trying to get him to fall off, but not succeeding. McCloud rolled back to the ringside area then pulled out his blaster and began shooting at Mysterio, but not really doing much damage that was obvious.

Rey pulled himself up in the midst of this, and Fox kicked him straight in the gut, then used a wrestling move of his own and Irish whipped him into the ring. McCloud grabbed onto the ring ropes and leapt in. Fox walked over to where Rey was and kneeled down, landing several blows to the face before letting go a few seconds later. He then pinned Rey.

"Cover, 1, 2, no, kick out" Cole said.

"And now we see the Nintendo fighters trying to get a pinfall on the WWE wrestlers" JBL said. "And after we saw Rey Mysterio try to throw McCloud into the abyss, we know that our guys are going to try things their way, too"

Fox, now getting frustrated, grabbed Rey by the mask and tossed him back to the outside, deciding to do things his way and throw his opponent over the edge. Fox pulled Rey to the edge. Rey responded with a blow to the face, to which Fox responded with a kick to Rey's arm, then a knee. Fox set Mysterio up to the edge and ran at him, throwing a running roundhouse kick and catching him, launching Rey off the stage, with only a small opportunity to grab the edge.

"And now Mysterio at the edge! Things not looking good here!" Cole said. "If he gets thrown off the edge, it's all over!"

"This is where their rules are so dangerous, the Smash Brothers have all kinds of tricks to get back to the stage" JBL said. "The WWE guys don't have that, all they can do is hang on for dear life"

Fox dropped to one knee and swept a foot across the ground, kicking Rey in the head, then in very quick succession created his Reflector to try and knock him off the stage, but to no avail. Now with an obvious angry look on his face, McCloud walked over to try another attack, only to be shocked as Mysterio used the best of his balance to wrap his feet around Fox's head and flip him over, off the stage.

Fox managed to also grab hold of the edge as Rey walked back into the ring. Fox pulled himself up onto the ringside area again, then ran at Rey, using the Fox Illusion again in his refusal to give him a chance. Fox threw him into the ring then leapt onto the ring apron. Now getting an idea, Fox walked over to the ropes.

"On the top rope now, this is Rey's territory, what's he going to do?" Cole wondered aloud.

"Do a barrel roll!" Waluigi yelled.

Fox leapt into the air and then began glowing as if on fire, then thrust himself down onto the man, going full-force onto the fallen Rey Mysterio.

"Fox Fire! But it wasn't a barrel roll!" Waluigi said, now disappointed.

"Now the cover..."

Fox pinned Rey Mysterio. 1, 2, Mysterio kicked out.

"Kick-out by Rey" Cole said. "He's giving it all he has, he does not want to lose this match"

"He needs to know when to give up, he's taken a lot of punishment from Fox McCloud" JBL advised.

Fox Irish whipped Rey into the corner. Now with a brilliant idea in mind, McCloud ran full-force at the corner, then launched the Fox Illusion, and felt the sting of the ring pole, missing when Mysterio rolled out of the way, leaving Fox to run through the turnbuckles and go shoulder-first into the pole without the ability to control the speed. The dazed Fox walked around, at which point Rey leapt into the air and threw him halfway across the ring with a Hurricanrana.

"And now Rey, with the Hurricanrana!" Cole commentated. "Now both of them down! An exhausting match for these two"

"Mysterio HAS to make his move now" JBL said. "Fox has been eating him alive for a majority of this match, if he doesn't do something soon, he is as good as done for"

The crowd began stomping to try to encourage the two to get back up to their feet. The two slowly rose to their knees, then finally got up, with Fox hitting Rey with a punch, to which Rey responded which a punch of his own. Fox threw a foot in Rey's direction, and ended up getting caught, at which point Rey dropped himself down and flipped Fox over onto his back.

"Dragon Screw takedown!" Cole said.

"Heh heh, Dragon Screw" Waluigi chuckled immaturely. He and JBL began to chuckle at this.

Mysterio ran out to the apron and leapt up, springing off the ropes and landing in a seated position on Fox's chest as the pilot began to get up. With Fox down, the referee counted, 1... 2... kick out.

"An the seated senton only getting the two count" Cole said. "Mysterio finally back in the driver's seat, taking control of this match"

Mysterio went running off the ropes and tried to grabbed onto the doubled over Fox's neck, getting pushed down onto the ground by Fox. Fox quickly pinned Rey, putting his feet on the ropes. The referee noticed this before Fox could get the pin.

"McCloud tried to pull one over on Mysterio with the old feet on the ropes trick!" JBL chuckled. "It's obvious he's been watching some old wrestling tapes to get ready for this! Too bad it didn't work, though"

Fox got up and began arguing with the referee, who explained to the yet inexperienced in wrestling Fox, that this wasn't allowed. Fox walked back to the match, only to get caught in a drop-toehold by Rey, dropping Fox across the second rope.

The crowd began going crazy as Rey signaled and went to the opposite rope.

"Rey Mysterio, dialing it up 619!" Cole said.

Mysterio went running towards the opposite rope, then grabbed the top and middle ropes, swinging himself around, and catching only air. Fox ducked down at the right time and swung up, hitting an upward kick and catching Rey right in the face, knocking him back onto the ground, gripping his head in pain.

"And the flip kick! That's sent many Super Smash Brothers flying, and now it may be over for Rey Mysterio!" Cole said.

"He wouldn't beat ME with that" Waluigi grumbled.

Fox leapt into the air and powered up using his Fire Fox attack again. He went flying towards the mat, and was hit right with a dropkick as he did, leaving the pilot completely shocked. Fox was once again drooped across the second rope. The crowd began cheering again as Mysterio once again ran across the ring and swung himself around the ropes, this time connecting and hitting Fox in the face.

"619! 619 connects!" Cole said in an excited rush.

"Boo" Waluigi jeered.

"Fox had a good run in this match, but I think it's coming to an end!" JBL said.

Rey ran out to the apron, then grabbed the top rope and leapt onto it, then springing off it and landed in a sitting position on Fox's shoulders, then pulled him backwards onto the mat, leaving him in a pinning position.

"Springboard hurricanrana by Rey Mysterio!" Cole said. "Cover!"

1... 2... 3!

The bell ring and Mysterio's music began playing again.

"Here is your winner, Rey Mysterio!"

The crowd cheered as the exhausted Mysterio had his arm raised by the referee.

"And after a hard-fought match, Mysterio gets the win!" Cole said as Rey climbed the turnbuckles and raised his arms in celebration.

"Sometimes Rey fights until he shouldn't, but this time it was right on the money, you gotta give him that" JBL added.

"If McCloud is so weak he'd lose to a midget, I'll dominate Super Smash Brothers once I become a member! Ahahahaha!" Waluigi laughed.

"Put a sock in it, Waluigi"

"Shut up, Cole" Waluigi snapped.

"Don't listen to him. Don't worry, after a while you won't even notice he's there" JBL said.

Fox was now approaching the backstage area, at which point he was approached by SmackDown's general manager, Theodore R. Long, wearing one of his usual light blue suits. "Hey, Fox, what's happening?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Asked the now impatient Fox, clearly in a bad mood after losing.

"You put one a great match out there, playa" Long said. "When the Smash season is over, and if ya don't feel like going back into the ships, how about you join SmackDown for a while?" He pulled out a clipboard with a few pieces of paper attached. "I have deals for 1 match, 3 matches, 5 matches, 10 matches, whatever you want"

Fox looked spitefully at the monitor, which showed Mysterio still celebrating, walking around and shaking hands with fans. He took the clipboard and looked at the top piece of paper. "You know... I'll get back to you"

"Alright, sounds good" Long said, shaking McCloud's hand. "Holla at me, playa"

Meanwhile, backstage, Marth and Roy were walking around. Marth now had a bandage on his face.

"You alright?" Roy asked.

"Yeah... I can't believe that so-called King sicced his thugs on me" Marth replied. "Everything feels so weird around here with everyone. I don't even see anyone I think I can relate to..." Marth sighed.

"What about that guy?" Roy asked, pointing over to an Asian man in the corner. He was turned around, so all Marth could see was a bit of his face. "Maybe he speaks Japanese"

"Maybe" Marth walked over to the man. "Konichiwa, watashi wa no namae wa Marth wa desu. O-namae wa nan desu ka?"

The man turned around, revealing he was wearing a shirt that had a Confederate flag on it. He reached over and picked up a cowboy had and put it on. "Scuse me? Do I look like your Japanese friend?" He asked, shocking the two with a Southern accent.

"Well, I..."

"You can speak English, why not use it?" He asked, with a smile. "Let me introduce myself. I may look like your stereotype, but I'm not. I'm Jimmy Wang Yang, and I'm a reeeeeeedneck!"

Marth and Roy stood lost for words.

"You guys look alright though" Jimmy Wang Yang said, patting the two of them on the shoulder. "You two ever listen to Lynyrd Skynyrd?"

"Who's that?" Roy whispered to Marth, who shrugged.

"Hey, guys" Jimmy Wang Yang walked over to the two of them. "What kinda horse is that?" He asked, motioning over to Yoshi in the corner.

"That's Yoshi" Marth said.

"Yoshi, eh? Is that Japanese for donkey?"

"Uh... no, it's a Yoshi, he's kind of a... uh..." Roy paused. "Well, I don't know"

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure I can ride it" Jimmy dashed over to Yoshi and leapt onto the saddle on his back. "Hey, Yoshi, wanna run?"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi was just so carefree he wasn't going to question anything, and began running. "YAAA!" Yoshi yelled, suddenly screeching to a halt as he ended up running into someone wearing a suit.

"Hey, what the hell is going on!" Yelled the man, who was on the floor, in a Cuban accent. He stood up. "Perhaps joo, dinosaur, and joo... SmackDown guy, do not know who I am. My name is ARRRMANDO... ALEJANDRO! ESTRRRRADA! And for joo two must face my Samoan Bulldozer... UUUUUUUMAGA!"

Estrada opened the door next to him and out popped a gigantic Samoan with tribal face paint, wearing a traditional Samoan garment around his black skirt. "GYAAAH!" He yelled, holding up a taped thumb.

"Run, Yoshi, run!" Jimmy yelled. Yoshi turned and ran away, as Umaga tried to keep up with them. "YEEEE HAW!" He yelled, holding the hat in the air as Yoshi ran down the hall.

"Well, it looks like everyone's getting acquainted" J.R. said as the camera went to the RAW announce team of him, Jerry "The King" Lawler and Brock.

"RAW is the only brand with the Divas!" The King said excitedly. "And we're going to have one of our Divas, Lita, going head to head with Samus Aran!"

"Samus has a lot of confidence in her new attire and fighting style" Brock added. "She's traded in her metal suit and missiles for the Zero Suit and the whip"

"Girls with whips, I like that!" Jerry Lawler chuckled excitedly.

"Well, let's take it backstage to Samus"

Samus, wearing her blue Zero Suit and holding a small handgun, walked backstage to see someone shorter with a dress wearing the helmet for her usual outfit. "What the?"

The person took off the helmet to reveal it was Maria. "Hi Samus, I'm a big fan!"

"Is that my helmet?" Asked Samus.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist!" Maria giggled. "I just put it on, and I was hoping that I could get the arm cannon to go with it and go pow pow pow pow! Um, anyway, what are your thoughts on your match with Lita?"

"I have no respect for Lita" Samus said. "I used to be a fan of hers back when she was doing things no other women were. But then she became more focused on men like Edge, and then lost anything good about her. You know, when Vince McMahon first called about this event, he wanted me to face Trish Stratus. But when Trish Stratus retired, he had to find a new opponent, and was going to announce one at the pre-show, but Lita had to stick her nose in and challenge me. Now going against Trish would've been an honor, but going against Lita is just like going against another stupid Metroid - and sucking didn't save them either" Samus walked out of the area.

"You go girl!" Maria cheered.

The lights went dim as the titantron displayed Samus' name and clips of her in action. The main theme of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes began playing from the speakers. Samus walked out to a loud ovation from the crowd.

"The following women's match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Planet Zebes, weighing in at 148 pounds, Samus Aran!"

"Just to remind everyone, Samus with her normal orange suit is a weight of 198 pounds" Brock informed everyone. "Which should tell you something about how heavy that suit is"

Samus walked into the ring and struck a pose with her gun, just to get the crowd going. She then went back to her usual serious disposition and looked over towards the entrance again.

The start of Lita's music began playing as a cloudy and brightly-colored screen appeared the titantron. To a rather large amount of boos and taunts came Lita, with a smug look on her face, wearing her camo pants and a shirt with the 'Rated R' logo that her boyfriend Edge usually sported.

"And her opponent, from Sanford, North Carolina, weighing in at 138 pounds, Lita!"

Lita stepped into the ring and looked over at Samus, making sure to keep some distance from her. As Samus turned away to put her gun into its holster, Lita dashed over and struck Samus in the back of the head, getting a boo from the crowd. At this, the bell rang.

"And a cheap shot by Lita" J.R. said. "Lita showing what kind of fight she's going to bring to Samus"

Samus was knocked down as Lita continued hitting her in the back. Samus fell to one knee and Lita kicked her across the shoulder. Lita, not wasting any time, turned Samus over and went for the pin.

"Quick cover" J.R. began. "1... only a one count"

Lita pulled Samus up and slammed her into the corner, putting one foot up to her neck to choke her. After the referee began a five-count, Lita was forced to let go. Samus walked out of the corner, and Lita pulled her over and landed a hard snap suplex.

"Another cover, 1, 2, kick out"

"Say what you want, Lita's cheap tactics are working out for her now" Lawler added.

"That doesn't make it right, King" Brock responded.

"Shut up and go back to polishing your Graveldude or whatever you call it, you geek" The King snapped.

Lita walked back to the rope, then dashed back and landed a knee onto Samus' gut. Lita then walked away, climbing the top turnbuckle. She turned around, facing away from Samus, ready for her trademark Moonsault. Samus brandished her handgun and out of the hole came a whip, which she used to hit Lita in the back, knocking her out of the ring to the outside.

"Oh, and that has to hurt" Brock said. "Nice move by Samus, but I hate to see a lady get hurt"

"Yeah, you're too used to them shooting you down" Lawler snapped.

"Now now, settle down, you two" J.R. said, trying to get them to stop. "Just watch the match"

Samus rolled to the outside where Lita was. Lita, while on one knee, threw a punch at Samus, getting it blocked, and Samus kicked at Lita knocking her back. Samus extended the whip from the handgun and pulled Lita over, trying to throw her over the top into the abyss. Lita struggled not to be thrown over, leaning over and grabbing onto the ledge with one hand. She hit a quick kick to Samus and pulled herself free, pushing Samus towards the edge. Lita ran forward and tried to do Edge's trademark spear, missing Samus, who moved out of the way.

Samus slapped Lita with the gun-whip again, pushing her away, then ran straight at Lita and leapt into the air, landing a double-footed dropkick to the Lita's back. Samus walked over and reached for her hair. Lita responded with a nasty-looking elbow to the face, causing Samus to retreat and move back. Lita then hopped back up onto the ring apron and ran over, jumping onto Samus and swinging her over with her legs.

"Litacanrana!" The King yelled.

"Lita with the hurricanrana" J.R. commentated. "This match has been going back and forth, neither woman has gotten a clear advantage over the other one"

Lita took a deep breath as she walked over to Samus, getting in a boot to the back. Lita then walked over and wrapped her arms around Samus neck, then pulled her back with a full-body clutch, choking the air out of Samus.

"The rear-naked choke locked in" J.R. said. "This is a dangerous move, it'll take the wind right out of you. If she can apply this long enough, Samus will be done for"

Samus was clearly struggling while in this choke hold. Samus balanced her hands and feet against the ground and began to pulling herself up, showing impressive strength while pulling Lita up with her. Samus then threw Lita over her head, sending her down onto the area on the mat, getting a loud response from the crowd.

"And that's why Samus is our top lady!" Brock said. "She can look good and kick butt at once!"

"Too bad she's out of your league" The King responded.

"Samus now, seeing her chance-- and what the hell is he doing here?"

Edge, Lita's boyfriend, was seen coming down the ramp with a smirk on his face, to loud boos. The boos changed to cheers as out from the back came Link and John Cena, who ambushed Edge and began beating him down before throwing him down into the abyss below, causing the typical boom that accompanies when a Super Smash Brother was thrown off the edge.

Distracted by this, Lita didn't see as Samus pulled out the handgun and shot a few weak blasts to Lita. Lita turned around an was hit by the strongest whip attack Samus had done yet. Lita staggered around for a few seconds until Samus pulled Lita up into a fireman's carry position and then proceeded to drop her overhead into the abyss. Before Lita could grab onto the edge, Samus leapt up and kicked Lita's hand, causing her to fall below without a chance to grab on.

"And she's out!" J.R. said.

"Here is your winner, Samus Aran!"

"And Samus gets the win!" Brock chuckled. "It's 1-1, now guys"

"Certainly a great effort on the part of both women" J.R. said. "Samus Aran pulls out the win, and now Nintendo has matched WWE"

Brock picked up a microphone and dashed over to Samus. "Hey Samus, Samus, any words?"

Samus smiled as she leaned over to the microphone. "Maybe next time I'll have to take on one of the guys" The crowd cheered as she turned and walked away.

Meanwhile, the titantron showed a collage of several Super Smash Brothers and WWE roster members, with the title of 'Interpromotional Battle Royale' written underneath.


	4. The Show Part Two

Super Smash Bros. Vs. WWE

By Hayabusa Will

Chapter Four - The Show, Part Two

"Kenny!"

"Johnny!"

"Mitch!"

"NICKY!"

"MIKEY!"

"AND WE ARE... the Spirit Squad!"

Much to the dismay of the crowd, out from the back came the group of five green-clad male cheerleaders, the Spirit Squad, waving their pom-poms and yelling obnoxiously. They came running down to the ring and rolled in under the ropes, taking a few seconds to jump around like complete morons.

"And here's the Spirit Squad" J.R. said to the home audience. "They're not schedule for any appearance, including the battle royal, I don't have any idea what they're doing out here"

"You think being a guy cheerleader would make my chances with the ladies better?" Brock asked with a smirk.

"Well, I doubt anything at this point could make them WORSE..." The King piped in.

The five members of the Spirit Squad stood in a vertical line across the middle of the ring. The one with the microphone, Mitch, stood in the center. "Ready? One, two, okay!"

They began to chant in very badly-synched unison. "IT'S SUPER SMASH BROS. VS. WWE, THAT'S WHAT! WWE IS GONNA KICK THEIR BUTT! THE SMASHERS SHOULD ALREADY KNOW THEY'RE GONNA LOSE! SO EVEN WE'LL KICK THEIR BUTT, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHOSE!" They stopped and began obnoxiously making noise again.

The lighting suddenly turned a dark green as on the titantron it flashed the word "SOLID" then "SNAKE", followed by clips of Solid Snake. A remixed version of the Metal Gear music (which had made its debut in Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix) played, as out from the back came Solid Snake, the newest and most unexpected Super Smash Brother. He walked down the aisle and right up to the ring, staring down the Spirit Squad, who were taunting him and daring him to take on all five of them.

Solid Snake held out one hand and motioned for something. Out from the back came Luigi, Falco, Roy, Donkey Kong, Pit, Wario, Yoshi and Mr. Game & Watch. The crowd cheered as the group of eight joined Snake and ran in the ring. The Spirit Squad ran at them, and the group of Smash Brothers began knocking down each of them.

"An now the cavalry has not only arrived, but they're taking out the Spirit Squad!" J.R. said.

"Serves them right" Brock said. "What were you guys thinking bringing them here?"

"Wasn't our choice" The King said.

Donkey Kong used his strength to pick up Mitch and throw him clear over the top rope. Wario ran (or more accurately waddled) at Johnny and threw his huge weight at him, sending the cheerleader out of the ring. Mikey went running at Luigi, who simply ducked, leaving Mikey to crotch himself on the top rope and then fall over onto the floor. Falco tossed Nicky out by the hair, making him scream in a high-pitched voice in the process. Finally Snake punched Kenny right in the face and sent him out over the top rope.

Now with all nine of them in the ring, Tony Chimel started the introductions. "The following is an 18-man interpromotional battle royale. The winning team will be decided when one team eliminates all the members of the other team!"

A drum beat and wailing guitar theme began as out to a loud ovation came Jeff Hardy, doing his trademark posing in the ring, followed by a launch of missile-like fireworks. "Introducing first, representing RAW, from Cameron, North Carolina, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

Hardy ran down to the ring, smirking and motioning at Wario while still standing on the outside.

A spitting sound echoed from the titantron. "I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool"

Out came Carlito, in his orange Caribbean-themed tights and giant hair. "From the Caribbean, Carlito!"

Carlito reached Jeff Hardy and said something to him as the two looked over the others in the ring. Soon after, the lights turned green and blue and tribal music began playing.

"And from the Isle of Samoa, being accompanied by Armando Alejandro Estrada, Umaga!"

Estrada and Umaga came walking down to the ring, with Estrada pointing angrily at Yoshi and yelling something in Spanish. The two stood in front of the ring, though distanced from Jeff Hardy and Carlito. Umaga took off the tribal wrap and threw it aside.

"OH YEAH!" Blared from the titantron as out from the back came Matt Hardy. "And now representing SmackDown, from Cameron, North Carolina, Matt Hardy!"

Matt walked down to the ring and high-fived his brother Jeff, then, like the others looked over the opponents. It switched to a rock theme as out from the back came Bobby Lashley. Lashley crossed his arms then threw them out, causing a big pyro display. "And from Colorado Springs, Colorado, Bobby Lashley!"

Lashley walked down to the ring and then jumped onto the apron from the floor like he usually did, then saw the nine opponents awaiting him and jumped back down with a smirk on his face.

"KENNEDY!"

Came from the titantron, as out from the back, carrying the United States title, came the always brash and arrogant Mr. Kennedy. "And from Green Bay, Wisconsin, he is the United States Champion, Mr. Kennedy! ...Kennedy!"

A drum beat took over, followed by Arabian music. Wearing his shiny gold pants and headdress, and holding a chair, came Sabu, pointing to the sky.

"And representing ECW, he is the Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Sabu!"

A metal theme came on as on the titantron appeared a Pepsi logo with 'CM PUNK' written in the middle. Out came the straight edge extremist, C.M. Punk.

"And representing ECW, from Chicago Illinois, C.M. Punk!"

C.M. Punk walked up to the ringside and crossed his arms across his chest, the "straight edge" symbol.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEELL IT'S THE BIG SHOW"

"Oh no" Groaned Brock.

And finally, out came the massive 7-foot tall, 500-pound Big Show, throwing one gigantic hand into the air, followed by a spark of firework.

"And from Tampa, Florida, weighing in a 500 pounds and 7 feet tall, he is the ECW Champion, The Big Show!"

Big Show did what none of the others did, and fearlessly walked right up to the ring and stepped inside of it. At once, the nine others stormed in, hammering the giant, as they all knew how strong someone that big had to be. The Big Show, amazingly, kept them from advancing too much, and the Hardys, Carlito, Kennedy, Lashley, C.M. Punk and Sabu all entered the ring, followed by Umaga on Estrada's command. The crowd began cheering as both sides' competitors started going at it.

"There's almost too much going on to call, J.R.!" The King said.

And indeed, there was. As expected, Wario went right after Jeff Hardy, and currently had the advantage, using his girth to keep Hardy stuck in the corner. Luigi was fighting off Carlito, Donkey Kong and Bobby Lashley were both trying to overpower one another, Sabu was chasing after Mr. Game & Watch, it was complete chaos.

Umaga caught sight of Yoshi, and as soon as he did, Estrada started yelling commands. Umaga yelled and ran at Yoshi, who threw an egg in the air. Umaga hit the egg with his head while it was in mid-air and screamed, showing no pain whatsoever. Yoshi began to run, and Umaga went right after him.

Solid Snake and Pit were both going after The Big Show, trying to take the big man down. Big Show hammered Pit with a hard punch, then grabbed at Snake's neck. Snake kicked Big Show in the stomach multiple times, not getting him to budge. Big Show tossed Snake across the ring. Meanwhile, Sabu was still going after Mr. Game & Watch, who was running away as fast as possible. Not catching up fast enough, Sabu picked up the chair and threw it in Game & Watch's direction. Game & Watch leapt into the air, and the chair ended up hitting Big Show, who started to stumble.

Falco ran at the Big Show, who pushed him away with one massive hand. Kennedy kicked Falco in the head just as he hit the ground, then continued attacking him. Back at the other side of the ring, Carlito leapt onto the middle rope and jumped back with his springboard elbow, catching Luigi, who stumbled and fell backwards. Matt Hardy ran up to the top rope to capitalize, striking a pose on the top rope, and was thrown off by Pit. Hardy fell out of the ring and onto the mat outside.

"Matt Hardy has been eliminated!"

"And Matt Hardy is the first one to go" J.R. said. "And for those at home, just to remind you, you don't have to be thrown in the space around the ring, you just need to go out of the ring itself to be eliminated"

CM Punk jumped onto the same second rope and leapt back off, hitting a kick on Pit and knocking him down. Falco was being held over the top rope by Mr. Kennedy, who was trying to throw him over, but Falco was fighting back too hard. Yoshi had escaped Umaga, who was now busy attacking Game & Watch. Yoshi looked behind him to make sure Umaga wasn't still chasing, and turned around, and got waffled right away by Sabu's steel chair. Sabu didn't take too long going off and finding other efforts, leaving Yoshi there. Meanwhile, Umaga effortlessly launched Game & Watch out of the ring.

"Mr. Game & Watch has been eliminated!"

"So much for the flat guy..." Brock said as Game & Watch started to get up.

Donkey Kong hit a hard blow on Bobby Lashley's stomach, then began pounding at his back. DK took a few steps back and roared, then ran forward and got speared by Lashley, getting a big pop out of the crowd. Lashley leapt up and ran forward, this time leveling an unsuspecting Roy with a spear. Lashley leapt up again and ran at Pit, who ducked and rolled, causing Lashley to accidentally spear Carlito. Carlito rolled over to the side, clutching his ribs, and Donkey Kong got up and began brawling with Lashley again.

Jeff Hardy had the upper hand on Wario now, as Wario wandered across the ring, with Jeff hitting a several right hands. He leapt up and caught Wario off-guard with a kick, causing Wario to fall back, literally rolling across the ring. Sabu wandered over, holding the steel chair, and leapt up, dropping a leg across Wario along with the steel chair. Solid Snake stealthily snuck up and flipped Sabu over the top rope.

"Sabu has been eliminated!"

"And Solid Snake using his stealth skills to get the elimination of Sabu!" J.R. said.

Big Show angrily wrapped one of his gigantic hands around Snake's neck, lifting Snake several feet into the air. Roy ran in and drew his sword, swiping at one of Big Show's legs. Big Show began to stumble once again. Snake reached onto his belt and threw an explosive at the ground, which made a small explosion and caused the Big Show to fall backwards and over the top rope, but still on the apron. Snake and Roy began trying to kick at Big Show and take him over the top rope. Carlito ran up and dropkicked Roy, knocking him over the ropes and out.

"Roy has been eliminated!"

Before Carlito had a chance to gloat, Falco ran up behind him, grabbed him by his giant hair and tossed him right out.

"Carlito has been eliminated"

"Now Roy and Carlito are out" J.R. said.

"It's madness, they're dropping like flies, J.R.!" The King said.

Yoshi was headed for C.M. Punk, when he was leveled by a fist to the back of the head from Umaga. The terrified Yoshi looked up at Umaga, and threw a pair of kicks, doing little damage. Umaga angrily grabbed Yoshi by the head and tossed him into the corner, where he fell into a sitting position. Umaga ran at Yoshi and turned around, smashing his backside into Yoshi. Estrada leapt up on the ring apron. "Umaga! For Samoa!" He yelled, snapping one of his cigar. Umaga yelled, picking up Yoshi with one hand and using the other to slam his taped up thumb into Yoshi's neck.

"The Samoan Spike!" J.R. said.

"Poor Yoshi" The King sympathized. "He never stood a chance"

Umaga gave Yoshi a savage kick, knocking him over the top rope.

"Yoshi has been eliminated!"

"So now each side has lost three members. That's Matt Hardy, Sabu and Carlito for WWE, and Mr. Game & Watch, Roy and Yoshi for Super Smash Brothers" Brock noted.

CM Punk kicked Pit right in the side, then hit a judo-style chop to the side of his head. As Pit stood dizzy, Punk grabbed him and hit him with his spinning side slam, then locked on the Anaconda Vice, wrapping his arms around Pit's head and neck, constricting his windpipe. Pit began to yell and struggle, trying to break free. Pit grabbed the ropes with one hand and slowly pulled himself up, though still stuck in Punk's grip. The two struggled next to the ropes, and were shocked as Mr. Kennedy dashed over and dumped both of them over the top rope.

"C.M. Punk and Pit have both been eliminated!"

"I don't believe it, Mr. Kennedy eliminated one of his own teammates as well!" The King said.

"I don't think Kennedy cares, he just wants to look good" Brock said. "Even though he did get rid of one of the opponents"

Falco, now that he was no longer fighting with Mr. Kennedy, took another shot at taking out the Big Show, running in and getting a kick in. Big Show grabbed Falco around the waist and picked him up, looking ready to throw him out of the ring. Luigi ran in and began punching at Big Show, though this did very little damage as well. Big Show threw Falco at Luigi, knocking both of them down. Umaga walked over and grabbed Falco, who quickly jabbed one hand into Umaga's eyes. The blinded monster began screaming loudly, then thrust one of his thumbs out, only missing any of the intended targets and getting the Big Show! Big Show fell over the top rope, trying to grab Umaga to catch on. Luigi, Falco and now Solid Snake all worked together to lift Umaga, knocking both monsters out of the ring at once. The crowd went nuts.

"Big Show and Umaga have been eliminated!"

"Can you believe what we just saw, J.R.?!" The King asked. "I thought for sure those two were going to be the ones who win it for us!"

"Just shows that Super Smash Brothers don't focus on size, they focus on skill" Brock said.

Mr. Kennedy lifted Falco on his shoulders and moved forward, tossing Falco off his shoulders and eliminating him.

"Falco has been eliminated!"

"So much for that" King said.

DK and Lashley, who had been fighting exclusively almost the whole battle royale, were now dangerously close to the ropes as they grasped each other hands, trying to overpower the other one. They struggled, and struggled, and Lashley got the upper hand, picking up DK only by his hands and throwing him over the top.

"Donkey Kong has been eliminated!"

"What strength by Lashley!" J.R. commented. "Lifting that giant ape and throwing him clear over the tope!"

"3-on-3 now, we're close to a winner!"

Now with only three pairs left, Luigi had gone after Lashley, Jeff Hardy was still fighting Wario and Snake and Kennedy were both taking a few minutes to rest.

Jeff Hardy had cornered Wario against the ropes. Wario had a worried look on his face as Jeff ran against the ropes and ran forward, throwing a jumping kick. Wario rolled out of the way at the last second, causing Hardy to fall onto the ring apron, at which point Wario made good use of his weight and threw himself at Hardy, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor.

"Jeff Hardy has been eliminated!"

"And there goes Jeff Hardy! Looks like taunting Wario earlier might not have been his smartest decision" J.R. said.

Wario turned around and was caught by Lashley, who picked him up and brought him back down with a hard spine buster. Luigi came back over and was hit by a big boot. Lashley went back to Wario and lifted him clear above his head, throwing the fat man over the top rope. Wario caught onto the bottom rope, and as he was so short, wasn't touching the floor. Jeff Hardy ran up and jump-kicked at Wario, knocking him off.

"Wario has been eliminated!"

"What? Can he do that?!" Asked The King.

"He can and he has!" J.R. responded. "And now Wario is out"

Lashley looked over the top rope at Wario. Solid Snake snuck across the ring and threw another explosive, surprising Lashley, who didn't notice in time that Snake was sneaking up to throw him out of the ring. Literally at the same time. Kennedy ran up behind Luigi, grabbed him by the overalls and threw him over the top rope.

"Bobby Lashley and Luigi have been eliminated!"

"And now it's down to two! It'll be Snake or Mr. Kennedy! That's Kennedy!" J.R. added.

Snake and Kennedy walked up to the middle of the ring, facing off as the crowd cheered on.

On the outside of the ring, Luigi began to compose himself, getting up, when he was suddenly pulled down to the ground by a hard RKO, as Randy Orton stood up, smirking and looking at his victim.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" J.R. exclaimed as he saw this.

"I think Randy Orton wants to send a message to Mario, and is gonna do it through his brother" The King added.

As several people rushed to help Luigi up, back in the ring, Snake and Kennedy were ready to finish it. Kennedy threw a fist at Snake, who blocked and responded with a fist to the face. Snake kneed Kennedy, then ran at him, shoulder-first, pushing Kennedy towards the ropes. Kennedy punched Snake in the back of the head, then grabbed him by the neck, pushing him towards the ropes. Kennedy kicked at Snake's stomach, then punched him in the head. Snake began teetering towards the ropes.

Kennedy ran back and threw a clothesline, which Snake ducked and countered with a harsh uppercut to Kennedy's jaw. Kennedy retaliated by pushing at Snake, who grabbed at Kennedy's hair. The two tumbled over the top rope, onto the apron. Kennedy threw a kick at Snake, who move farther away. Snake jumped back over the rope into the ring and struck Kennedy in the back of the head, knocking him off onto the floor.

The bell rang and Snake's music began playing.

"Here is your winner, Solid Snake!"

"And the newest Smash Brother picks up the win!" Brock said.

"Solid Snake eliminates Kennedy and gets another Super Smash Brothers win" J.R. announced.

"You gotta admit, Snake has that special something" King added. "I think he'd be able to make it in the WWE"

Meanwhile, backstage, out of Link's marked room came the familiar face of Princess Zelda. Zelda walked down the hallway, then stopped and began looking for something. She came up to a table and began searching through a few boxes. As she did, a huge black man with a blonde mohawk wearing what seemed to be a massive bath robe walked up.

"Why hello there" He said in a deep voice, scaring Zelda.

Zelda turned around and looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the World's Largest Love Machine... Viscera" He said, smiling. "I've dated girls of a lot of different races and nationalities before, but I ain't never met an elf girl before"

"I'm not an elf, I am a Hylian" Zelda replied. "I'm Princess Zelda"

"So you're princess Zelda, huh? Well, Ganondorf told me about you..." Viscera smiled, but this smile was noticably more mischievous. Viscera used one massive hand holing a rag to cover up Zelda's mouth. Zelda's eyes closed and she faded into unconsciousness, then lifted her onto his right shoulder.

With no witnesses around, Viscera carried Zelda into a room marked "Ganondorf". He walked in and shut the door. "Alright, Ganondorf, I got her for you"

"Nice work" Ganondorf chuckled, walking over.

"This will teach those bastards" Edge said angrily. "I can't believe they had the nerve to attack me. But let's see how much that pixie Link wants to fight when we have his precious princess"

"Hey, what about my end of the bargain?" Viscera asked. "I brought you the princess, that was right in the palm of my hand, mind you"

"Right" Ganondorf nodded and two Gerudo women came over from the opposite side of the room. "This is Viscera. You two entertain him, alright?"

Viscera smiled as the two Gerudo women put their hands on his shoulders and held on to him as they accompanied the 500 pound love machine out of the room.

The camera went back to the interview area, where two familiar faces were standing.

"This is Funaki, SmackDown NUMBAH ONE ANNOUNCA!" Funaki said enthusiastically, holding his pointer finger into the air. "Here with Pichu, Super Smash Brother NUMBAH ONE POKeMON, PICHU!"

Funaki held the microphone up to Pichu, who was sitting on his shoulder. "Pichu pichu!"

"We interview Pokemon that is NUMBAH FOUR... maybe three...

"Pichu, pichu!"

"Ah yes, numbah six if you include Kirby and Yoshi... Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo floated in and looked angrily at the two of them. "Get out of my presence, you two imbeciles" He said telepathically. Funaki and Pichu walked off-screen to the right. "Now that we've seen several of our Super Smash Brothers degrade themselves by fighting these worthless wrestlers, I want to see if any of them were man enough to answer me challenge" The crowd was booing at this point. "Shut up, you miserable miscreants!"

Mewtwo teleported himself from the area and re-appeared in the middle of the ring. "Alright, I'm in your little wrestling ring. I'm ready to take on any of you. I'm going to prove how pathetic every professional wrestler is by destroying the first one to come out from the back"

"This guy's full of crap" The King said.

Mewtwo looked around and continued his rant. "So if any of you think you can beat me, come on out. But any muscular moron wearing tights isn't going to beat me"

There was a big explosion of fire from the ring posts and the entranceway as the the lighting turned completely red an a familiar-sounding sinister guitar theme started playing. Out from the back came the psychotic-looking Kane, wearing his usual black and red tights and wearing a scary-looking smirk.

"It's Kane!" J.R. said. "I don't think Kane took too likely to Mewtwo's comments"

"I don't know who looks scarier here" Brock commented.

Kane walked down to the ring an grabbed the top ropes, pulling himself up and walking into the ring. Mewtwo floated over to the middle of the ring, where Kane met him, the two standing face to face. Kane held up his arms slowly then threw them down, making a huge explosion from the ring corners.

Before Kane started doing anythign, Mewtwo opportunistically swiped one paw at Kane's face, then with the other, then began blasting Kane with shadow blasts. Kane stumbled back and Mewtwo leapt into the air and threw a downward kick, catching Kane in the back. Kane stumbled back. Mewtwo began charging his Shadow Ball attack and came running at Kane, who held up one foot and landed a big boot, causing Mewtwo to lose his concentration and his attack to disappear.

Kane landed an open palm strike upside Mewtwo's face then hit a bunch of punches to Mewtwo's face. Kane Irish whipped Mewtwo into the ropes and came running. Mewtwo disappeared from the turnbuckle, causing Kane to run into the turnbuckle. Mewtwo appeared behind Mewtwo and used his psychic energy and physical strength to lift Kane and toss him across the ring.

"Wow, Mewtwo throwing Kane" J.R. said. "Maybe he isn't as dumb as we thought he is"

"I think he is" King commented.

Mewtwo swung his head and launched a psychic attack at Kane, causing him to become unable to move. Mewtwo threw a tail attack at Kane, then launched another one, which was caught by Kane's left hand. Kane then used the other hand to wrap around Mewtwo's neck.

"Uh oh, now I think he's in trouble!" King said.

Mewtwo countered with his Confusion attack, flipping Kane around before Kane knew what was going on. Mewtwo swiped Kane in the back of the head. Kane turned around and punched Mewtwo in the face, causing the psychic Pokemon to stagger backwards. Kane lifted Mewtwo up and scoop slammed him down onto the ground. Kane ran back against the ropes and jumped up, dropping a leg across Mewtwo's neck, then stood up quickly again. As Mewtwo started to get up, Kane climbed up onto the turnbuckle closest to him. Mewtwo turned around, right into the flying clothesline from Kane.

"Clothesline by Kane from the top rope!" J.R. said.

"How is this possible?" Brock said. "Mewtwo easily beat all Pokemon who went against him!"

"Kane is no Pokemon, Brock" J.R. said. "He's going something crazy, almost like super powers"

Mewtwo got up and wandered over into Kane, who once again grabbed Mewtwo around the neck with his gloved right hand. This time, Kane successfully lifted Mewtwo up and slammed him back first onto the ground. Kane walked over to Mewtwo and covered him.

1.. 2... 3.

Kane's music began playing.

"Here is your winner, Kane!"

"And Mewtwo's open challenge left him looking like a fool!" J.R. said. "Kane is the winner!"

"Serves him right" The King added.

Kane stood up and looked down at Mewtwo on the ground, laughing with his disturbing looking smile. He held up both arms and then threw them downwards just like he did at the beginning of the match, causing another big explosion. After taking one last look at his fallen opponent, Kane turned and stepped out of the ring, heading down the entrance ramp.

"I'm shocked, I never thought Mewtwo could lose to a wrestler" Brock said.

"Well, Mewtwo said that not any muscular guy in tights was going to beat him, and I think he's right, because Kane's not just any wrestler" J.R. said as Kane disappeared into the back.

Backstage, Maria was standing with Captain Falcon. "Captain Falcon, your match with RVD is up next, and it's extreme rules. What are your thoughts?"

"Good question, Maria" Captain Falcon began. "Well, I think that Mr. Van Dam is underestimating me. I mean, sure he was great in Rush Hour 3..."

"Yeah, that movie rocked!" Maria chimed in.

"But I've fought against plenty of guys who were tough. I've survived not only car crashes, but I've been fighting against Bowser and Donkey Kong and Marth and Ness... well, okay, THAT one was easy, but I can do this. I can use a weapon as well as any other Super Smash Brother, and I'm definitely tougher than he thinks"

Maria looked to the left as Rob Van Dam himself walked up to Captain Falcon. "First of all, I'm not Jean-Claude Van Damme. Second of all, nobody's denying that you're tough. I know you're tough, and I think that Falcon Punch is awesome. But you're not... extreme. And I don't think you can go head to head with" RVD pointed to himself three times. "Rob. Van. Dam"

"Well, I think you'll be surprised" Falcon responded. "It's time to put up or shut up. Show me ya moves!" Falcon saluted at RVD, and the two turned in opposite directions and left.


	5. The Show Part Three

Super Smash Bros. Vs. WWE

By Hayabusa Will

Chapter Five - The Show, Part Three

A distorted guitar music came over the loud speaker as the titantron showed 'RVD'. With a small fireworks explosion and the theme music going into a full rock sound, out from the back came Rob Van Dam, getting a loud, positive reaction from the crowd. Van Dam pointed to himself three times and then walked down the ramp, making sure to high-five the fans on the way down.

"This following contest is scheduled for one fall and is to be held under extreme rules! Introducing first, from Battle Creek, Michigan, weighing in at 235 pounds, Rob Van Dam!"

Rob Van Dam entered the ring and jumped around a couple of times as his usual pre-match warm up went.

"This match is going to be held under extreme rules, RVD's specialty" Joey Styles noted from the announce booth. "I have to agree with Van Dam here, I don't think Captain Falcon knows what's coming when he gets into an extreme match with Rob Van Dam"

"Captain Falcon's tough, but I don't think he's going to be taking out RVD tonight" Tazz added. "But we'll have to see what kind of fight he'll take to Rob Van Dam"

The speakers changed to play a clip of Captain Falcon saying "Show Me Ya Moves" as the words appeared across the titantron, followed by the music of the Big Blue stage playing while the titantron displayed various images and clips of Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon walked out and began walking down the ramp, high-fiving fans just like Van Dam did.

"And his opponent, from Port Town, weighing in at 220 pounds, Captain Falcon!"

Falcon stopped half-way down the ramp and looked at Van Dam, who looked back. Falcon began sprinting at the speed that he was well-known for, and Vam Dam jumped out of the ring and came running at him. The two reached each other and started fighting immediately, with Van Dam taking Falcon down and landing several punches to the head. Falcon threw him off and then grabbed Van Dam by the neck, tossing him onto the metal ramp with a loud smack. Van Dam rolled down to the bottom of it and leapt to his feet. Falcon came running again, throwing a knee that Van Dam moved out of the way of, and responded with a stiff kick to the lower back of Falcon, which was heard loud across the stadium. RVD grabbed Falcon by the head and smashed it head-first into the ring apron, causing Falcon to stagger back for a few moments.

"And Falcon and Van Dam not wasting any time going at it" Joey Styles commented. "And remember, this is extreme rules, any weapons are allowed, there are no disqualifications, and falls count anywhere"

"That's assuming they pin each other" Raiden added. "I wouldn't be surprised to see one of them just go and heave the other one of the ring"

"We all know how innovative Rob Van Dam is" Tazz said. "I wouldn't be surprised to see him eliminate Falcon the Smash Brothers way"

RVD reached under the ring and pulled out a steel chair. He swung it at Falcon, who held up both hands to grab the sides of it. The two struggled, trying to take the weapon away from the other. A few moments of this passed, and RVD threw a kick at Falcon's stomach, causing him to let go. He then swung the chair at Falcon's head, taking the pilot down to the ground. Van Dam quickly went for the pin. The referee, however, took forever getting outside to the ring, causing Falcon to push RVD off before the 1 count even started. RVD rolled Falcon into the ring, then walked around to the other side of the ring, where a few items had been distributed previous.

RVD picked up a pink and white swirled rod with a star at the end - the Star Rod, then got back into the ring. Falcon got to one knee and put his hands together, using both arms to thrust his right elbow into Van Dam's midsection. He grabbed RVD by the hair and delivered an uppercut, causing him to drop the Star Rod. Falcon held back one hand.

"Falcon... PUNCH!"

The fiery falcon-shaped punch finished, but Falcon missed the move by a long shot, as RVD rolled away right after seeing the start up of the move, which took a long time to use. RVD landed a couple of quick punches to Falcon's midsection, then followed with a hard kick. Van Dam grabbed Falcon's arm and Irish whipped him into the ropes. Falcon bounced off and came back, RVD jumped and kicked him right in the jaw. Falcon hit the ground and RVD grabbed the Star Rod, swinging it and hitting Falcon in the back, but noticing that a star blast came out of it. RVD move back and swung it again, shooting the star blast out of it again, hitting Falcon again as he got up, Falcon fell back onto the ropes. RVD ran across the ring and bounced off the ropes, jumping into the air and taking Falcon as well as himself over the top rope onto the floor.

"And RVD takes Falcon over the top rope!" Joey Styles said. "These guys have been fighting nonstop, they want to put the other away quickly"

"I don't think either one's gonna do that, Styles" Tazz said. "Both are damn tough, but I think RVD's getting the upper hand is a sign of things to come"

"At least we're getting a real match" Raiden said. "That one with Samus and Lita sucked"

"Hey, we all know RAW sucks, but we're not talking about THAT" Tazz said arrogantly.

Captain Falcon and Van Dam got to their feet. Van Dam came at Falcon and turned him around, about to strike him, when Falcon turned around and revealed he had picked up a bottle by forcefully smashing it into RVD's face. Falcon then used his Raptor Boost to glide at RVD and hit an uppercut, knocking him upwards onto the apron. Falcon grabbed a second steel chair that was around ringside and leapt onto the apron. With a loud "Hyuh!", he came running at Van Dam and jumped off the apron, slamming it full-force into RVD's head as he came down.

"Ouch, that has to hurt, no matter who you are" Styles said. "It looks like Captain Falcon's starting to get the upper hand again with that hard chair shot to the head"

Captain Falcon grabbed RVD from the apron and threw him back onto the floor. He locked an arm around RVD's neck and pulled him back towards the empty space. RVD started struggling to get free, but Falcon wouldn't let go. Having reached the edge, Falcon released his arm from RVD and landed a front kick to RVD's chest, then followed with a pair of punches. RVD began to teeter around the edge, as if about to fall. Captain Falcon bent one knee and yelled "Falcon Kick!" flying forward at RVD. RVD leapt clear above Falcon, showing his athleticism as Falcon had run himself clear over the edge. He quickly grabbed onto the ledge. Van Dam ran back to the apron, grabbed onto the ropes and jumped onto them, then jumped off and kicked Falcon in the head, causing Falcon to lose his grip on the ledge.

Falcon thrust himself upwards, grabbing onto Van Dam, then pushed himself away, causing a small blast that damaged him. Falcon impressively landed on his feet on the ringside area while Van Dam hit the ground hard. Falcon picked up something small and grey and threw it away quickly inside of the ring. He then looked under the ring for weapons. He pulled out a pair of barrels, which he set aside for another time and continued looking.

RVD had pulled himself up and came at Falcon, who turned around and threw what he had picked up, the Flipper, which was now somehow floating in air. Van Dam ran into the Flipper at the speed he was going, causing him to fall back. Falcon grabbed the ring post and used it to jump onto the ring apron, then jump back off it with the Falcon Kick onto RVD. RVD was down again, and Falcon was trying to catch his breath.

"And these two are just beating the holy hell out of each other" Joey said as the two were trying to collect themselves. "Though Falcon has had control of this match for the past few minutes"

Captain Falcon was starting to advance on RVD again. RVD turned around and responded with a hard kick to the groin out of desperation. Falcon fell to the ground, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Ouch, low blow by RVD, that is not pretty, but that's how it goes in extreme rules matches" Tazz commented.

RVD took this opportunity to grab the steel chair that Falcon had waffled RVD with moments ago. As Falcon started to get up, RVD slammed it across his back, causing him to fall down again. RVD grabbed Captain Falcon by the back of his shirt and rolled him into the ring. RVD got into the ring himself, and looked at Falcon on the ground. RVD ran against the ropes then rolled on the ground and leapt into the air, doing a front flip. Captain Falcon moved out of the way and RVD fell onto the grey thing that Falcon had thrown, which had exploded, revealing it to be a Motion Sensor Bomb. The explosion hit RVD and caused him to fly across the ring into the turnbuckle.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles yelled in his infamous style. "That was a bomb! RVD went for the Rolling Thunder, missed, and got blown up!"

"That's something you gotta get used to here" Raiden added. "That's what these guys are used to"

RVD was yelling and grasping his back, rolling around, showing his pain. Falcon was grabbing onto the middle ropes, trying to use this to his advantage. He saw RVD on the ground and ran over, pinning him.

1... 2... kick out.

Falcon pulled himself to his feet, trying to regain control of the match. He dropped down and reached to the outside of the ring, pulling in the dreaded Home Run Bat. Falcon lifted Van Dam up and measured him up, grabbing the bat in two hands. With some of the little strength left, Van Dam kicked Falcon in the wrists, causing him to drop the bat. He rolled out of the ring to try to regain himself a bit after that hard blow he had just taken, though after a few second, he fell face-first onto the ground near the ring.

"Van Dam is just not in good shape now" Joey observed. "I don't think he's got enough left in the tank to take this anymore"

"Captain Falcon has shown he can dish out the punishment and take quite a bit, too" Tazz added. "But what's gonna matter now is if he can put RVD away for good"

Captain Falcon leapt out of the ring and walked towards RVD. Falcon was then in for a huge shock, as Van Dam had pulled out of the bottom of the ring the infamous barbed-wire bat, hitting Falcon in the stomach. Falcon, now with a shirt that had some blood out of it, doubled over, and RVD hit him in the back with the barbed wire bat, causing Falcon to fall over. RVD grabbed the regular Home Run Bat from the inside of the ring. Falcon was just getting up, and RVD raised both bats to hit him across the head. Falcon hit the ground, as did the still-hurting RVD.

"And RVD showing why he's hard to beat in this extreme rules matches, he goes all out" Tazz noted.

As the two were down from the punishment they inflicted on each other, the crowd was yelling dueling chants of "Captain Falcon!" and "R.V.D!"

With Captain Falcon down for a while, RVD got up after a moment and wandered over to where Captain Falcon had set up the two barrels. He then reached under the ring and pulled out a table, then set it up on top of the two barrels. He paused and took a break, putting his arms on the table, before turning to walk over to Falcon. As he turned around, Falcon picked up the steel chair to use it, and RVD instinctively leapt into the air and spun-kick it into Falcon's face, just as he had done at the press conference.

"Van Daminator!" Joey Styles said. "RVD with the Van Daminator!"

RVD rolled Captain Falcon onto the table then walked over near the apron, where he looked down and saw a pair of bunny ears. He smirked and picked it up, putting it on his head.

"Bunny ears! RVD's got bunny ears!" Raiden said, getting a "No duh" look from Tazz and Styles.

Though still showing obvious fatigue, he began to climb the turnbuckles.

"And now RVD may be ready to put away Falcon here, but what will this do to RVD?" Styles asked.

"I think Van Dam's taken a little too much to hit someone with a move through a table" Tazz said.

RVD had reached the top turnbuckle, and looked around at the roaring crowd. He leapt off the top turnbuckle, reaching an amazing height due to the Bunny Hood he was wearing, and performed the Five Star Frog Splash. He went through Falcon, crushing the table, which broke down the barrels, at which point the barrels downright exploded in a massive display of fire an pieces of wood going everywhere. It was then that it was obvious the barrels had been filled with Bob-Ombs.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled Joey Styles.

Captain Falcon had gone flying off the table into the empty space. He attempted the Falcon Dive, but with all the punishment taken, he couldn't finish and fell into the abyss below. RVD, from the impact of hitting the bombs from seven feet in the air, was sent flying clear over the announcer's tables and sunk quickly into the space, the same as Falcon.

The referee ran down and looked at where they had both fallen, as everyone was confused. He walked over to Tony Chimel and said something, at which point Chimel picked up his microphone and said "Rob Van Dam and Captain Falcon have both fallen from the area, this match has been declared a no contest"

As a mixed reaction came from the crowd, Styles said "Neither man won, but I think we can both agree they fought their hard out and beat the crap out of each other in trying to prove themselves"

"Captain Falcon came here to prove that he could be extreme and hardcore" Raiden added. "I think he achieved that"

"No arguments here, Raiden" Tazz added.

The glow from the teleporters that were used to bring the people who had fallen back up shone as RVD and Captain Falcon re-appeared. Falcon was gripping his ribs while Van Dam was limping. The two looked at each other for a few moments, and RVD extended a hand. Captain Falcon reached out and shook his hand, and the crowd cheered loudly, as a "They're Hardcore!" chant came from them.

Several officials from the back came out to help the two, who were barely able to stand, to the backstage area.

-----  
The titantron switched gears to now show Edge and Ganondorf, along with Lita, standing with a smug smirk on their faces. They were standing outside of the arena in the parking lot. "Hey, Link, Cena, recognize us?" Edge asked. "Well, maybe you will after this"

Edge and Ganondorf, who were standing next to each other, stepped away, revealing Zelda tied to your chair. "I got your princess, AGAIN" Ganondorf said. "But don't worry, this time, I don't plan on keeping her. But if you want her back, LINK, you get back here right away, and don't even think about bringing Cena, or else she gets it"

"You can make that pixie do anything if you have his princess, don't you?" Edge chuckled.

The door to the outside opened and Link came running away, armed with his sword and shield. He ran at the two of them, and was quickly knocked down. Two men in jeans and boots, one wearing a plaid vest and white T-shirt with a baseball cap, and the other wearing a black western shirt with a cowboy hat, began putting the boots to them.

"Perhaps you've met my associates, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch?" Edge laughed as Cade and Murdoch continued attacking Link. Link began fighting back, and Edge ran in with a glass bottle and broke it over Link's head. Link fell back and Cade and Murdoch's attack became easier.

The door busted open again as Cena came out and began punching at Cade and Murdoch, knocking them down. He grabbed Cade by the hair and threw him right into the side of the dumpster, then grabbed Murdoch and threw him to the ground.

"Get him!" Ganondorf said. From seemingly out of nowhere, several hideous ReDeads appeared, with red skeletal bodies, walking at Cena. Cena began punching at several, but many others grabbed onto him and began attacking him. Link charged with his sword and began slashing at them. One fell to the ground and Link attacked it with the sword, causing the other ReDeads to crowd around it. Link then proceeded to attack the others, which were know kneeling around the fallen ones. Cena grabbed one and hit it with an FU. Cade and Murdoch charged again and Link and Cena knocked them out with a hard punch and shield smash in unison.

Seeing this and not wanting to get harmed themselves, Edge, Ganondorf and Lita quickly bolted, leaving Zelda alone. Link ran to her as Cena yelled I'm going to kick both your asses later, you don't need to rush it!"

-----

The camera changed gears to show Shigeru Miyamoto in his first appearance on the show. However, he was seated at a desk and reviewing some papers. There was a knock at the door. "Come in"

The door opened and in came SmackDown's self-proclaimed MVP, Montel Vontavious Porter, wearing his white suit and of course, lots of diamond jewelry. "Hey, Miyamoto-San!" He said, pronouncing "San" like the beginning of the word sand. "What's up, man?" He asked, extending a hand.

"Hello" Miyamoto replied, shaking his hand. "I don't believe we have met, what is your name?"

"You don't know me by now? Well, you should. My name is Montel Vontavious Porter, SmackDown's MVP" He replied proudly. "I hear you're looking for third party candidates. Well, I just signed on with SmackDown, but I can appear for something that's not wresting or mixed martial arts, and I think Super Smash Brothers would be extremely fitting for me"

"I haven't made any decisions yet" Miyamoto replied. "But Mr. Sakurai and I are already discussing possible candidates"

"Well, let me give you my card" MVP handed him a business card. "That has my agent's number, he can give you a deal that's almost a steal for the MVP"

"I will think about it" Miyamoto replied. "But if I was to add a WWE superstar, I would add John Cena, not the Most Valuable PowerRanger" He said, pointing the card, which indeed said "Most Valuable PowerRanger"

"What the?!" MVP looked around, now angrily. "Who did this? They'll pay for this!" There was a chuckle as someone ducked behind the desk, but all MVP could see of him was spiky blue hair.

-----

At another part of the backstage area, Samus had taken a seat. "Man, I have to get back to my locker room and change out of this. What was I thinking, this Zero Suit is too rubbery, and I think I got something in my shoe" Samus reached over and took off one of her boots. She put it next to her and suddenly gasped, realizing there was someone kneeling next to her.

The person, who was extremely large, wearing black wrestling tights and had a long beard that had a pink tie, looked up with a smile. "Hi" He said casually.

"Who are you?!" Samus asked.

"I'm Snitsky" He replied, smiling. "And I must say, you have some nice feet"

"Ew" Samus scooted away a bit. "What's wrong with you?"

"I like feet" Snitsky replied. "I'd like to think that isn't a crime, right?" Samus looked like she was at a loss for words. "Hey, mind if I rub your feet?"

"Why?" Samus asked, still looking freaked out.

"Because I like rubbing feet!" Snitsky replied, still with his goofy-looking grin.

Samus sighed. "Sure, why not, I've had a long day" Snitsky's grin turned into a big smile, as he looked like Christmas had come early.

-----

Putting this somewhat disturbing scene aside, the camera switched to the view of Marth walking down the hallway, ready for his match. He stopped and looked forward, as King Booker had walked up to him, with Queen Sharmell at his side.

"So, weak prince" King Booker began, looking at Marth. "I see you have still not decided to give up. Not the wisest choice, as a prince who wishes to be a king should always make good choices"

"I've made my choice, and I think it'll be the best one I've made yet" Marth replied. "And I'm going to prove it by dethroning the king tonight. Of course, you're going to be bringing your goons?"

"I wouldn't think of going in the battlefield without them!" King Booker responded, now sounding angry. "What kind of king has no protection? A king with no protection is just asking to be assassinated!"

"That's what I thought" Marth replied. "You can't go it alone. Well, don't be surprised if the prince doesn't have someone on his side"

"Who, the red haired buffoon?!" King Booker shot back. "Bring whatever swordsman you want, my royal knights will top him. No matter what you do, you cannot win! You're just lucky that I don't humble you right now and make you kiss my royal feet!"

"Did someone say something about feet?" Snitsky's voice followed.

"You can shoot your mouth all you want, King" Marth replied. "But you'll have to put up or shut up" Marth turned and walked away.

"You'll see, pitiful prince!" King Booker yelled. "Say what you like, but you know that you cannot defeat King Bookahhhhhh!"

------

"Well, there's no friendly rivalry here" Michael Cole said as the SmackDown team took over again. "Coming up next, Prince Marth versus King Booker!"

"Marth doesn't even deserve to be called a prince!" JBL angrily said. "He's more like a pauper! King Booker will teach that young punk some respect"

"I agree with him" Waluigi added. "Marth may be a Nintendo guy, but he sucks. I hope King Booker wins"

The royal-sounding music of King Booker began playing over the loudspeaker, with the lighting turning gold and the titantron displaying various images of the King. He came out, walking slowly, followed by Queen Sharmell, who was holding a microphone, repeating "All hail King Booker! All hail King Booker!"

"This following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Houston, Texas, weighing in at 250 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, King Booker!"

"And here comes King--"

"Shut up, Cole" JBL snapped. "You're in the presence of royalty, show some respect"

"Cole would show some respect if it was a copy of Playgirl coming down the aisle" Waluigi added.

King Booker reached the ring after his slow walk to the ring, getting in the ring and handing off his cape, crown and scepter to Queen Sharmell. "Now, before this match gets underway, allow me to introduce my royal knights, Sir William Regal and Finlay!"

"My name is Finlay, and I love to fight" Came through the audio system, followed by Irish music as out came Finlay, dressed in his green and black tights and holding his weapon of choice, the shillelagh, and with him, Sir William Regal, wearing his red tights with his white, red and blue jacket. The two reached the ring and walked ringside to where Queen Sharmell was.

The music then changed to the Fire Emblem song (also known as "that alternate music you can have in Hyrule Castle and the Zelda part of Adventure mode"). Marth came walking out to a loud reaction, with Roy accompanying him.

"And his opponent, from the Kingdom of Altea, weighing in at 170 pounds, Marth!"

The two of them walked down the aisle, with Marth high-fiving the fans on the way down. Marth stopped just short of the ring, and Roy handed him a microphone.

"King Booker!" Marth began. "You have two people in your corner, so I think it's only fair I have two in mine. Allow me to introduce who's agreed to join Roy as MY royal knights"

Everyone's attention turned towards the entranceway, as a long pause set in, leaving everyone anxious to see who it was.

After a few minutes, a familiar hard-rock riff started playing as the background showed a large 'B' behind a red background. The crowd went crazy as out from the back came the former World Champion, Batista, who was now wearing black pants and a white muscle shirt.

"Oh my!" Cole began. "It looks like Marth found someone to talk to backstage! It's Batista! I didn't even think Batista is here, though!"

"I wish he wasn't!" JBL protested. "That Neanderthal's presence ruins SmackDown every week, why is it ruining this too?! How can that stupid prince even THINK of bringing him to the ring!"

"And why does that guy always have to show off his muscles, too?!" Waluigi companied. "What's up with that?!"

Batista smiled and pointed at King Booker while walking down next to Marth and Roy. King Booker was shaking his head, now looking terrified at Marth's choice for a corner man. Marth got into the ring and pulled the sword out of its holder, while Roy and Batista stood on the opposite side of the ring from Regal, Finlay and the Queen.

"Now, this is just a note to those at home, Marth and Roy's swords are meant to do damage, but they are not meant to cut" Cole began. "They won't cut anyone on contact, they are just a means of fighting, which is why they are allowed both in regulation Super Smash Brothers and in this event"

"I still say Marth is a wuss" Waluigi said. "Me, I would go in there and just fight, I don't need weapons. My brother does that. Our rotten cousins do that. Even Donkey Kong does it, and he's a stupid monkey!"

King Booker handed off his World Heavyweight title to the referee as he and Marth faced off. The bell rang and Marth came rushing at Booker with his sword, Booker moved out of the way. Marth took another swing, but King Booker moved out of the way again, and was clearly trying to avoid Marth. King Booker moved back towards Marth, and used his speed to throw a forward kick to Marth's face, to which Marth ducked and swung upwards again to counter. Booker fell back and moved away from Marth, now not looking too into fighting. Marth took another swing, and King Booker moved into the corner, where Marth couldn't hit him. As the referee informed him of this, King Booker took advantage and hit a hard kick to the jaw on Marth, knocking him down.

Not wasting any time, King Booker rushed over and threw another kick to the back of Marth's neck. King Booker then lifted Marth for a suplex as he began to get up. Cover, 1... 2... Marth kicked out. King Booker lifted up Marth and scoop slammed him to the mat, then dropped a knee across Marth's chest. Booker grab Marth's sword and angrily tossed it across the ring.

"Oh come on, what is Booker doing?" Cole said. "There's no reason"

"It's a damn weapon!" JBL responded as King Booker locked in a chinlock on Marth. "Why should this fruitcake be able to use a weapon?!"

"A normal hit from that sword doesn't hurt more than any knife-edge chop" Cole responded.

"How would you know? You don't wrestle!" JBL yelled.

"He probably wants to wrestle with Marth, if you know what I mean" Waluigi cut in.

"Yeah, that's about right" JBL added.

King Booker Irish whipped Marth into the corner and ran at him, Marth responded by elbowing Booker right in the face. Booker held a hand over his face for a minute, then angrily pushed Marth back into the corner, then hit him with a sharp chop across the chest. Unsatisfied, King Booker tore Marth's shirt open (which got a reaction from many of the female fans) an hit another chop, this one on Marth's skin, causing a loud noise across the arena. Marth grabbed hold of his chest in pain. Booker landed a kick to same area he just chopped, and Marth fell to the ground. Booker went for the cover.

"1... 2... kick out by Marth" Cole said. "King Booker really has had a mean streak in this match so far, he is not holding anything back"

"King Booker may just seem like an arrogant guy outside the ring, but he can get it done in the ring, and that's what should matter" JBL added.

"Unlike Marth, who talks about how great he is and then sucks once he loses his precious sword" Waluigi added jealously. "And becomes so chicks scream whenever he's around"

King Booker booted Marth once, then turned around to address the crowd, who were now booing him heavily, with a loud "Shut your mouths, peasants!". He turned around and saw Marth, who was pulling himself up on the ropes. He grabbed Marth by the arm, then wrenched his arm back and landed a big kick to the head. Marth hit the ground and rolled across the ring into the corner. King Booker turned away and laughed, looking at his royal court, who were giving him approval. Taking his sweet time, Booker finally turned around and was hit head-on by Marth's sword, which King Booker didn't realize was in the corner Marth had rolled to.

"Marth's got his sword back!" Cole said.

"Oh shut up" JBL snapped.

At this point it was clearly visible that the bandage on Marth's forehead was torn off and he was bleeding a little, though it didn't go past his forehead. Marth leapt into the air, taking a swing at King Booker, who was hit and fell onto his back. Marth pulled his sword back and began channeling his energy. Booker came running back at Marth, who swung the sword with all the energy he had built up in the few seconds, which was enough to knock Booker down. Now worn out, Marth fell on his stomach as well.

Roy and Batista started banging on the side of the ring to try to encourage Marth, with the audience joining in making noise after. After a few moments, Marth had grabbed onto the turnbuckle and pulled himself up, but King Booker was already back up and coming after him. Marth swung his sword at King Booker's side, and swung it back to the other side, then hit a forward attack. King Booker grabbed at his right side and moved into the ropes, where Marth ran at him and slashed at him, causing both of them to tumble over the top rope. As they did, Regal and Finlay began walking towards the fight, but Roy and Batista did the same, and the King's royal knights stopped.

Marth began to pull King Booker up by his hair, to which Booker responded by poking Marth right in the eyes. Marth grasped his eyes with his left hand, and King Booker kicked him in his right wrist, causing him to drop his sword again. Marth began falling towards the edge, and King Booker quickly moved towards them then wrapped an arm around Marth's neck and arm, then lifted him up and slammed him down onto the edge, with the middle of Marth's back hitting.

"The Book End! The Book End!" Cole said. "And Marth's back hit the edge" Cole said as Marth was kicked by King Booker and pushed off. Marth was holding onto the ledge. "How much longer can he hold on?"

"Fall! Fall! Fall!" Waluigi chanted.

King Booker stomped at Marth's hand. Marth grabbed the ledge with the other hand, prompting King Booker to stomp that one. Marth finally pulled himself up, somehow withstanding the pain, as King Booker continued stomping Marth. King Booker took a step back as Marth began getting up, and ran forward, attempting his Scissors Kick. Marth pulled himself out of the way in time and tripped King Booker with a leg sweep. Booker fell on his back and Marth quickly maneuvered over and grabbed his sword. King Booker ran at Marth, who swung the sword and hit King Booker at the tip, knocking him back.

At the other side of the ring, a fed up Finlay walked over to the area near the announce table and grabbed a steel chair. Batista quickly went over to the other side of the ring to where Finlay was. William Regal saw this and ran at Batista, who punched him and knocked him down. Roy ran from the opposite side of the ring at Finlay, lifting his sword and swinging it against the steel chair. Batista picked up Regal and hit him with a hard spine buster on the side of the ring.

"And there goes King Booker's court trying to interfere AGAIN!" Cole angrily commentated. "Batista with the spine buster!"

"A knight's job is to protect the king, they're doing their job!" JBL replied.

"Not like this peasant would know" Waluigi said.

Finlay lifted the steel chair to hit Roy, who was holding his sword threatening to hit Finlay. Finlay then turned around and tried to hit Batista, who caught it and smirked, shaking his head. Sharmell ran up behind Batista and tried to pull him off, at which point Batista turned around to look at her. This proved to be a mistake, as Finlay grabbed his shillelagh and struck Batista hard in the back of the head with it, causing Batista to fall over. Roy angrily jumped onto Finlay, dropping his sword and just plain fighting him, but not faring well as Finlay began pummeling the swordsman.

Marth rolled into the ring and looked on at the fighting going on. He heard something, then turned around to see King Booker with his scepter. King Booker struck Marth in the head with the scepter. Marth went into the corner, holding his head.

"Hey! Hey!" Cole said. "King Booker with his scepter to the head, the referee was distracted by the fighting on the outside, as was Marth!"

"Oh, so that guy can use a sword but King Booker uses his scepter and HE'S the criminal?!" JBL asked.

"The sword isn't meant to seriously hurt, that scepter can!" Cole argued.

And it indeed it did, as the cut had opened Marth's head drastically, with blood dripping down his face now. King Booker kicked Marth in the stomach, causing him to double over, then ran back and leapt into the air, kicking Marth in the back of the head, forcing Marth's face into the mat with his patented Scissors Kick. Booker quickly pinned.

"Not this way! Not this way!" Cole yelled as the referee counted down 1, 2... 3. "Damnit!"

King Booker's music began playing. "Here is your winner, the World Heavyweight Champion, King Booker!"

King Booker had his hand raised by the referee and given the World title. Roy and Batista stopped and looked in the ring, as they hadn't realize what happened.

"And King Booker steals the win thanks to his damn court!" Cole said.

"You don't even know what you're talking about" JBL replied. "King Booker won because he's a fighter!"

"And Marth sucks" Waluigi added. "I say... all hail King Booker!"

JBL joined in. "All hail King Booker! All hail King Booker! All hail King Booker!"

King Booker rolled out of the ring and embraced Sharmell as Regal and Finlay joined them, the group moving away down to the ramp. As Batista and Roy ran into the ring to check on Marth, King Booker raised his arms and World Championship to the air with a smile on his face and said "All hail King Bookaaaaaaaaaaah!"

-----  
The scene backstage switched to Randy Orton with Peach.

"Hi there Randy... I already interviewed you" Peach said into the microphone. "Why did you want to interview me again?"

"Oh, I have a reason" Randy Orton put a hand around Peach. "I just wanted to give a message to the man you love so much, Mario. Apparently, he's still hanging around and still wants the match. He hasn't learned anything yet. But I took him out at the press conference, and I RKOed his brother, who hasn't been seen since. This won't be the last message I send him before our match, but it'll probably be the one he most remembers"

He proceeded to grab Peach and give her a much unexpected and unwelcome liplock. He immediatley let go of the appalled Peach and hit her with an RKO. As the princess lay on the floor, unconcious, Orton looked down at her and smiled.


	6. The Show Part Four

Super Smash Bros. Vs. WWE

By Hayabusa Will

Chapter Six - The Show, Part Four

The bell rang three times. "This following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is a tornado tag match! All four participants will be in the ring at the same time, and the match ends when one is pinned or falls from the arena"

"You think you know me" Began from the loud speaker, followed by a short instrumental interlude concluding with a single, large firework explosion, and the continuation of Edge's Alter Bridge theme, Metalingus. From out of the now smoke-filled entranceway came Edge, holding Lita's hand.

"Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Lita, from Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 240 pounds, he is the Rated-R Superstar, Edge!"

"Now here comes Edge, one half of the nightmare team, as I'd call them" J.R. said as Edge came down to the ring. "Edge and Ganondorf were not happy when Link and John Cena both made them look like fools at the press conference, and they took it out on them by assaulting them"

"And then they tried it again with their henchmen Cade and Murdoch, and then those disgusting ReDeads" Brock added. "But it didn't work, and now I think Link and Cena are going to beat them down worse"

The sound of Ganondorf laughing followed, as the lighting turned brown, making the arena darker. An unfamiliar rap theme started, with sounds of Ganondorf's laughs mixed into some parts of the background of the track. Ganondorf came walking out from the back and stood at the entranceway with a confident smirk on his face. Ganondorf crossed his arms and a blast of dark purple fireworks came from the entranceway. He began walking down to the ring.

"And his partner, from the Gerudo Village, weighing in at 270 pounds, Ganondorf!"

"Mr. McMahon wanted this match to be so special he actually went out and got Ganondorf a new song" Brock said. "More than he deserves, but his regular theme sucked too much to use"

Ganondorf got into the ring and walked over to Edge, smirking and high-fiving him. Ganondorf took off his cape and put it on the outside of the ring as Edge and Ganondorf looked towards the entrance.

The opening sound of John Cena's music came over the loudspeaker, bringing a loud reaction from the crowd. Cena came running out, WWE Championship in hand, getting a loud ovation from the crowd as the loudspeakers played his theme saying "Your time is up my time is now/you can't see me, my time is now!". He started walking down, pointing a finger at Edge and Ganondorf.

"And their opponents, first, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 245 pounds, John Cena!"

"And the crowd is going nuts for Cena!" J.R. noted of Cena's loud reaction.

Cena was saying something inaudible to Ganondorf and Edge. He then paused and pointed to the entrance.

A single guitar note now played as the lightning was now green. An electric guitar remake of the Legend of Zelda kick-in full force as out from the back to an ovation even louder than Cena's came Link.

"And his partner, from Hyrule, weighing in at 215 pounds, the Hero of Time, Link!"

Shield in one hand and sword in the other, Link looked around at everyone, then began walking down the ramp.

"The crowd is absolutely electric for these two!" J.R. said.

Link walked down to the ring besides John Cena. The two turned and jumped into the ring. Edge and Ganondorf ran forward and immediately began attacking them. The two simultaneously threw them off, then came running at them, with Cena hitting Edge with a clothesline and Link hitting Ganondorf with a sword attack. Cena ran over and clotheslined Ganondorf over the top rope and gong along with him, leaving Link with Edge in the ring.

Link hit Edge with a quick sword thrust to the stomach, followed by two more. Edge wandered into the corner, where Link ran and threw a big slash at Edge in the corner. Link back flipped onto his hands, then ran at Edge and hit him with a sword attack again. Edge fell out of the corner and onto the canvas.

Back on the outside, Cena had taken control of Ganondorf with several punches to the face. Ganondorf tried to counter with a punch of his own, but Cena held up an arm to block, then shoved his face into the ring post, getting a loud pop from the crowd. Ganondorf fell to the ground and began pulling himself up when Cena hit a clothesline across Ganondorf's neck. Back inside of the ring, Link still had control of Edge and was, interestingly enough, using his limbs more than his sword, which was on his back along with the shield.

"And now it looks like Link is trying to wrestle instead of use swords" Brock said. "That Link, you never know what he's going to do"

"Well, it's an interesting enough move, but it's to be seen if it's going to pay off" J.R. said.

Link grabbed Edge by the shoulders and then jumped up, putting his feet on Edge's stomach and falling back, flipping Edge across the ring onto his back. Link ran at Edge again and slid onto the ground and hit Edge with the sliding kick. Link pulled out his shield and sword now, and jumped on top of Edge, bashing the shield and the handle of the sword onto Edge one after the other as the crowd cheered him on. Link jumped off of Edge and held up his sword in front of the crowd, who were eating up every minute of it.

Cena rolled Ganondorf into the ring. Ganondorf got to his feet and threw one foot back to hit Cena in the stomach, then tried moving away, onto to back into Link. Link slashed his sword once at Ganondorf and knocked him down on top of Edge. Link nodded to Cena, who stepped in front of them. Link put his shield on his back and ran back into the ropes, then towards Cena, who tossed him into the air, and Link, while in mid air, pointed his sword downwards to perform his famous falling stab move, hitting Ganondorf and Edge. He rolled off as the two jerks rolled around, clenching their stomachs.

"And Cena and Link so far completely dominating Edge and Ganondorf" J.R. said. "It wasn't a good idea for Ganondorf and Edge to get their opponents angry, they're getting whipped like government mules!"

"What the heck is a government mule?" Asked Brock.

"I've known J.R. for years and I still don't know that" The King added.

Cena quickly went for the cover on Ganondorf. 1... 2... kick out. Link ran over and did the same to try and get the three, but Edge kicked out at 2 as well. Now looking a bit flustered, Link threw Edge to the outside of the ring and rolled out himself.

Ganondorf had got to his feet as Cena was watching this happened and quickly struck Cena across the back of the head with a forearm, then grabbed Cena by the neck and threw him backwards, hitting Cena with a quick while he fell away. Ganondorf turned and ran at Cena, then slid on one leg with a purple aura, hitting Cena. The Wizard's Foot threw Cena into the corner hard. Ganondorf then grabbed onto the ropes and took a few deep breaths, then went at Cena again, hitting him with a shoulder into the corner. He grabbed Cena by the neck and began throwing several right jabs in a row. Cena hit Ganondorf with one hard punch across the face, causing Ganondorf to stagger backwards. Cena began walking towards Ganondorf to begin a comeback, but Lita grabbed him by the ankle and tripped him. Cena turned to look at her, giving Ganondorf ample time to wallop Cena in the back of the head. Ganondorf smirked and gave Lita a high-five before going back to work.

Back on the outside, Edge was getting up. He turned and ran towards Link, who leapt up over Edge and kicked Edge in the process. An enraged Edge got to his feet and was hit by Link's sword. Edge shook it off and hit Link with a hard blow to the side of the head. Edge grabbed Link and slammed him head-first into the announce table. Edge grabbed Link by the hair and pulled him over again, and Link pulled out his sword and quickly struck Edge with it to stop him. Link ran and threw a full-swing slash, and Edge ducked it. With Link facing away for one second, Edge scooped him up and hit a back suplex, slamming Link onto the edge of the announce table.

"My God, Link just got slammed back-first into our table!" J.R. said. "Edge was just looking more frustrated by the moment that he couldn't mount any offense on Link, and now he finally got some"

Link grabbed his back while on the ground. Edge viciously kicked Link in the side of the head knocking him face-first onto the ground. Edge kneeled and began hammering his opponent in the back of the head now with several punches. Edge stopped and got up, looking down with an angered look at Link, who was still clutching his back and in obvious pain. Edge grabbed Link's ankles and put his leg down, wrapping Link's legs around them and then turned to the side, putting his weight on one knee, which wrenched Link's back in an uncomfortable position. Link began yelling in pain, but refusing to tap out.

"And now Edge not wasting any time in slapping in his Edgecator" J.R. commented. "The only question now is that after a nasty hit to the back like that, can Link stand the pain?"

"Well, Link's been through a lot, J.R." Brock added. "I don't think this is going to quite do him in"

"It does look like Link's in a lot of pain, though" The King noted as Link was tried to reach for anything to get him free, but couldn't.

As Edge had the Edgecator locked into Link on the outside, Ganondorf had a comfortable amount of control while fighting Cena. So much, in fact, that Ganondorf dropped Cena altogether and stepped through the ropes to the outside where Edge was with Link. Link was still struggling to get free, but to no avail. Ganondorf ruthlessly stomped Link in the back, much to the liking of Edge.

"Give up you pansy!" Ganondorf taunted as he bent down enough to be looking into Link's eyes. Ganondorf stood up straight and put a foot on Link's head.

"Oh come on, that's enough" Brock said. "How heartless can you be?"

"They're not showing their opponents slack, I don't think Cena and Link would" The King responded.

"They wouldn't be doing this!" Brock protested.

"Link certainly has been showing how tough he was, he hasn't given up despite all of this" J.R. said.

Realizing Link wasn't about to give up willfully, Edge let go of Ganondorf, then pointed to the abyss around the arena, with him audibly saying "Let's just throw him there!". Ganondorf smirked and nodded. The two each grabbed Link by an arm, dragging him across the floor to the outside. They dropped Link and Edge stepped back, crouching down as Link was showing signs of getting up.

"Oh no, he's not going to do this" J.R. said. "He'll fall too!"

"I think Edge is a little smarter than that, J.R." The King commented. "I don't think he has to drag Link down to throw him out"

Link was up to one knee and slowly pulling himself up to the second, still with an arm clenched over his back. Edge looked extremely anxious to hit the spear, and unfortunately for him, was stopped as Cena got out of the ring and began punching at him. Ganondorf ran at Link and went at a faster speed while using his Gerudo Punch. Cena rolled out of the way and Ganondorf hit Edge. Cena put Ganondorf in the front face lock then grabbed one leg, lifting him up and slamming him into the ground.

"And now Cena exploding on both guys, and Ganondorf gets the Fisherman's Suplex for his trouble!" J.R. commented.

Cena quickly ran over and helped Link back up. Cena pulled Link, who was still clutching his back in pain, and helped him back towards the ring. Cena was pulled back by Edge and Ganondorf, who began beating Cena down with clubbing blows. Cena managed to get in one hit on Edge, then punched Ganondorf. The two struck Cena at the same time again, then pushed him against the side of the ring, putting the boots to him. The duo pulled up Cena and whipped him shoulder-first into the announce table.

Cena clutched his head in pain. Ganondorf and Edge smirked, taking their time to watch Cena in pain and enjoy their control in the match. The crowd began cheering again all of a sudden. The mischievous duo turned around to see that Link was running across the ropes. Link leapt clear over their top rope, held up his sword and brought it down to hit Ganondorf and Edge, with the three of them going into the same announce table hard.

"My God, how the hell did he do that?!" J.R. exclaimed as the crowd chanted "Holy Sht! Holy Sht!".

"Link had his back nearly snapped in half and still hits the high-risk move on Edge and Ganon!" The King said. "And now it looks like it's taken down all four of them"

"Link just won't say die, in fact he doesn't really say anything, but he won't give up, and that's proof" Brock confidently commented.

And amazingly enough, Link was the first one to get up. Link pulled himself up with the table. Edge got up and Link quickly struck Edge with a stab. Link ran at Edge and slashed his sword, knocking Edge towards the edge (no pun intended) of the arena. Edge teetered near the Edge and Link ran at Edge, but Ganondorf ran in and shoulder-tackled Link off the arena. Link held on with one hand and the two villains began trying to pry Link's hands from the edge. Cena made his way over with a dash and grabbed Ganondorf by the arm, hip-tossing him away. Edge kicked Cena in the stomach and began striking him. Link pulled himself up and elbowed Edge, then tossed a boomerang at his head. Cena picked up Edge in a flapjack move and Link leapt into the air and spun in a 360 circle to launch Edge down the floor.

Ganondorf dashed in with his Wizard's Foot and sent both Cena and Link to the floor. He grabbed Link and pulled him over towards the space and attempted to throw him over, though Link was holding on. Cena ran in with a hard clothesline to Ganondorf. Cena turned around and saw Edge running towards him with the Spear attack, but Link leapt onto Edge's shoulders to stop him. Distracted, Edge didn't react as Link pulled out his sword and comically slapped Edge's backside with it. Link then leapt off of Edge's shoulders as Edge angrily ran at him, and once Link ducked hit the steel steps.

Cena meanwhile had thrown Ganondorf into the ring. Cena ran at Ganondorf, who responded by giving Cena a hard kick to face. Cena fell backwards in pain as Ganondorf began punching him in the face with his right hand several times. Ganondorf walked away and spun around a bit, laughing evilly. Ganondorf grabbed Cena by the head and began to pull him off, but Cena hit Ganondorf across the face with a punch. Cena got up fully and began punching him even more, then ran across the ropes and hit a flying tackle, knocking down Ganondorf. Ganondorf got up, and Cena ran behind him, picking him up and spinning him around for a spinning power bomb. As Ganondorf lay on the ground, Cena lowered his face in front of Ganondorf's and waved in front of his face, saying (along with the audience) "You can't see me!". Cena ran across the ropes, brushed off his shoulder and then dropped a fist across Ganondorf's forehead. Cena stepped back while Ganondorf put a hand over his head and got up. Cena lifted Ganondorf on his shoulders in the fireman's carry position, then slammed Ganondorf from his shoulder's onto the ground.

"FU! FU by Cena!" J.R. exclaimed as Ganondorf hit the ground.

"And Edge and Link are fighting too hard to give each other a break, I think it's about over now!" Brock smirked.

Ganondorf turned over in pain, and Cena quickly capitalized by wrapping his ankle around one of Ganondorf's, then grabbing him across the face and pulling back. Ganondorf began yelling in pain, but not tapping out. Lita quickly got into the ring, causing the referee to try to stop her. As the referee was distracted, Ganondorf began tapping out, but it wasn't seen.

"Come on ref, he's tapping! He's tapping!" J.R. said.

"Lousy Lita" Brock grumbled. "If she wasn't so good-looking, I'd hate her"

Lita ran past the referee and jumped on Cena, trying to pull him off. Cena stood up and looked at Lita, now with a smile. Lita quickly ran out of the ring and down the ramp, with Cena not pursuing. The crowd began cheering again as out from the back came Zelda, who took Lita down and began fighting.

"No girls! Don't fight!" Brock said cheerfully.

"And now Zelda didn't take too well to being kidnapped, and now she's taking it out on Lita!" J.R. said. "She's not going to interfere now.

Back at the fight, Cena was ready to finish off Ganondorf, but Edge tripped him up. He then quickly turned and ran to try and separate Zelda from Lita. He grabbed Zelda and pulled her off, then held her still. Lita looked prepared to hit Zelda, but Link ran in and pulled Edge away and the two continued brawling to ringside. Cena was getting up, and Ganondorf snuck in and hit Cena in the groin. Cena fell to his knees in pain. Zelda dashed over and waved her hands around, then released them in the form of Din's Fire, aiming it at Ganondorf, but Lita struck her during the middle of it, offsetting her concentration and hitting Cena in the face. Cena grabbed his face in pain and wandered around, not able to see. Ganondorf held back an arm and began a loud war cry, then threw it forward in a fiery blast, hitting Cena and literally sending him flying across the ring, through the ropes with his head hitting the steel pole to the outside. Cena fell to the ground, not moving.

"Zelda tried to help but it backfired!" J.R. said. "And now Cena's down and out!"

"I never saw that coming, J.R." The King added. "You gotta give credit to Lita for thinking on her feet"

Link ran into the ring from the other side and ran at Ganondorf. Ganondorf, not expecting it, turned around and had no time to react, but was caught off guard as Edge ran in from the other side with a Spear, catching Link off guard and taking him to the ground. Ganondorf and Edge exchanged big smiles, and then Ganondorf bent down to pin Cena while Edge pinned Link.

"You gotta be kidding me! It's gonna end this way?!" J.R. exclaimed.

1... 2...

3.

Edge's music began playing as the audience went completely silent in shock. "Here are your winners, Ganondorf and Edge!"

The referee raised Edge and Ganondorf's arms into the air. Lita walked in and pushed the referee away to raise their arms.

"I'm speechless" J.R. said. "After everything that Link and Cena have been put through, they still came up short"

"Not only that, but we're never going to hear the end of it from those guys" King said, referring to Ganondorf and Edge.

Ganondorf leaned over Cena and waved a hand in front of his face, mockingly saying "You can't see me!". He laughed and high-fived Edge as the duo along with Lita made their way out of the ring. Along halfway down the ramp, they turned and looked at the ring, both with big smiles on their faces as they looked at the defeated heroes. The treacherous trio turned and walked away.

As the trio left, Link had gotten up and realized they had lost. He sighed and looked down, clearly disappointed. Link walked over to Cena, who looked back. Link extended a hand and helped Cena up. The two faced each other for a moment, and then shook hands as the crowd cheered. Link's theme started playing over the loudspeaker.

"Well, they may not have won, but they're definitely not losers" Brock said. "And I think when they get another shot, they'll do it"

"That's absolutely right, Brock" J.R. said. "John Cena and Link are two great fighters, and one loss isn't going to say otherwise"

Link and John Cena stepped out of the ring and walked down the ramp together as the crowd applauded the two of them. About halfway up the ramp, Link's theme finished and Cena's theme started playing. The two of them eventually disappeared into the back.

The scene switched to the backstage area once again, as Edge, Ganondorf and Lita walked up to a happy-looking King Booker with Sharmell. King Booker had a bottle of champagne in his hands and was celebrating with his queen. "Now, it is time for everyone to celebrate the triumph of King Bookah!"

"So, you won, too?" Edge asked smugly, was the group came nearer. "Well, it's about time some of the more goody-goody guys out there lost, with victories like mine, and I guess yours"

"It is always in a king's best interest to win for his kingdom" King Booker began. "And so, the king did"

"All of you are so happy over your meaningless victories" Everyone looked to the right to see an angry-looking Mewtwo standing there.

"What's your problem?" Ganondorf snapped.

"I think Mewtwo's mad because he's the only one here who lost" Edge added. "Isn't that right, Mewtwo?"

"I don't care about pathetic losses. And frankly, I think it was a fluke. But It seems like there has to be some sort of alliance with everyone... good and bad, Nintendo and wrestling, it's all pathetic. Just once I would like for someone to realize that these stupid partnerships are pathetic, and that the individual who goes out by themselves is strongest"

"This from someone who lost?" Edge replied.

"You imbeciles don't realize how inferior you are to someone like me" Mewtwo started floating off. "I'll make you realize in time"

"At least we WON!" King Booker yelled as Mewtwo departed. "In my kingdom, giant mutant cats don't talk, anyway"

"Hey everyone!" Ganondorf yelled out. "Mewtwo's still mad because he got beat!"

As Mewtwo floated along the hallway, everyone in it began taunting him by yelling "You got beat! You got beat! You got beat!"

Mewtwo reached the end of the hall and opened the door, when Ron "Farooq" Simmons entered the room. He looked at Mewtwo, who looked back. "DAMN!" Simmons said, much to Mewtwo's annoyance.

Back inside of the ring, a child-like music was playing as RAW's special superstar Eugene stood happily in the ring with Nintendo's resident puffball, Kirby.

Eugene picked up a microphone. "Hi everybody! M-my name is Eugene! And this is my friend, Kirby!" Eugene put the microphone down to Kirby's level.

"Whyuh!" Kirby said while floating around a bit.

"And, and, we just wanted to say hi to everybody!" Eugene said, waving.

A small fire suddenly erupted around the walkway as an angry-sounding music began playing. Out from the back stomped Bowser, looking meaner and angrier than ever. As the crowd booed, Bowser angrily stamped his way down to the ring. Upon reaching the ring, he looked angrily at Eugene, then snatched the microphone.

Bowser walked around the ring a bit before talking. "So, I don't even get put into the show at all, but these two COMPLETE MORONS DO?!" Bowser roared, stomping the ground. "I'm Bowser! I am THE villain! But the stupid puffball and this idiot are more important than putting me on the show?"

"D-do you wanna be our friends?" Eugene asked.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIENDS!" Bowser roared, striking Eugene across the face with one swipe. Kirby rushed over to Eugene to check on him, and Bowser hit him with a hard headbutt, knocking the pink puffball down.

"Oh come on, how heartless can you be?" J.R. said as Bowser looked down at the two he had just hit.

"Now, I want somebody to come down here and do something about this disgrace, NOW, or I will destroy these two imbeciles right now!" Bowser roared, with the audience booing him.

The lights suddenly went dim as a voice said

"Are you ready?"

Bowser looked around confused as the music went "BREAK IT DOWN!" A mix of green came in the light as out from the back to a huge ovation came Triple H and Shawn Michaels, D-Generation X. The two of them made their way down to the ring somewhat quickly and got in, looking at the angry Bowser. The music stopped and the lights went back on as Triple H took the microphone.

"Hey, big guy, don't get so angry" Triple H began. "We weren't on the show, either, but, hey, look, Shawn, we're on the show now! Isn't that something?"

"It is!" Shawn Michaels added.

"Now, if we can take some time..." Triple H began as Shawn Michaels handed him one of the two T-shirts that he came in carrying. "We're just here to remind everyone to get your D-Generation X merchandise! It comes in all sizes, and we even have one to fit this guy!" Triple H put one of the shirts over Bowser's front. "Well, almost!"

"Get away from me!" Bowser yelled, pushing them away. "What are you two doing here, anyway?"

"You know, he's right" Shawn Michaels said. "Trips, why don't you clue him in on what D-Generation X is all about"

"Alright" Triple H took the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, are you ready?!" He asked, getting a loud response. "I said, ARE YOU READY?!" The audience got even lauder. "Now, then, for the thousands in attendance and millions watching at home... llllllllllllllet's get ready to SUCK IT!"

Shawn Michaels then hit Bowser with the Sweet Chin Music right to the face. Bowser, now kicked silly, wandered around into Triple H, who booted him in the stomach and then hit him with his finishing move, the Pedigree, as the crowd gave their overwhelming approval. With Bowser down, DX stood and did their signature crotch chop, as green fireworks forming an 'X' shape blasted from above the ring. Triple H reached into his pocket and pulled out a can of spray paint, while Shawn Michaels did the same, and the two of them sprayed 'DX' over the back of Bowser's shell. With their music blaring again, DX stepped out of the ring and walked to the back.

Backstage once again, Maria was standing at the interview area with Maria. "Hi, I'm backstage with the one and only Mario! Hey Mario, didn't you notice that our names are only one letter apart?" She asked putting the microphone up to his mouth. Mario made an "Eh" sound before Maria took the microphone back.

"Don't even waste your effort talking to him" Randy Orton walked up. "Mario, did you see what I did to your brother? Did you see what I did to your girlfriend? Hell, even the fearsome villain you're always fighting just got whupped by DX! You're a sham, Mario, and I'm going to prove it tonight. I said that tonight your legend dies. Well, now Mario, it's time" Orton turned and left the room.

Mario looked as Orton walked away and then said into the microphone "Let's-a go"

A loud static sound played from the speakers followed by a loud "HEY!". As the lighting turned bright orange, out from the back came Randy Orton to a loud ovation of boos. Orton stood in the entranceway and held up both arms confidently, as a large display of fireworks began behind him.

"And here comes the Legend Killer, Randy Orton" J.R. said as Orton made his way down to the ring.

"How dare Randy Orton talk to Mario like he did?" Brock said, now sounding very outraged. "Mario is one of the best people I know, and one of the most beloved of the Smash Brothers. He never did anything to Orton, and Orton has to treat him like that, just for that Legend Killer garbage"

"Well, nobody ever said Orton was the nicest person, but his credentials speak for themselves, a former World Heavyweight Champion and long-reigning Intercontinental Champion, and holds victories over superstars such as Triple H, The Undertaker, Ric Flair, among many others. But he's never beaten a Super Smash Brother, and Mario would be a hell of a one to have"

Orton entered the ring and climbed up to the second rope of the corner, then struck his trademark pose again. He stepped down and began pacing about the ring, waiting for his opponent.

The lighting turned white and blue as Mario's voice echoed with the clip "It's-a me, Mario!", followed by the start of his classic Super Mario Bros. theme. Mario stepped out, and immediately the audience went crazy cheering. Mario stood in the entryway and looked around, then jumped into the air with one arm up, as a fireworks display forming a large, red 'M' in the air appeared. Mario began making his way down the ring, high-fiving all the fans.

Showing his impatience, Orton ran out of the ring and clobbered Mario with a punch while he was still shaking hands with the fans, prompting a loud booing. Orton booted Mario in the head once, then kneeled down and began punching him in the forehead several times. Orton picked Mario up by the hair and ran him over to the ring and tossed him in, and the bell rang to start the match officially.

"And now Orton, not wasting any time, wants to put Mario away fast" J.R. said.

Orton punched Mario across the forehead again, then leapt into the air and hit a dropkick right to the face. Mario tumbled back and Orton quickly went for the pin. 1... 2... no. Mario kicked out and rolled away, but Orton pursued.

Orton pulled Mario back up and struck him with an uppercut. Mario hit the floor, and Orton continued with several boots to the midsection. He picked up Mario by the hand and followed through with an Irish whip into the corner. Mario hit the corner hard, holding onto the top rope. Orton ran at Mario full-force, and Mario leapt clear over Orton's head, then leapt up and kicked Orton in the stomach, backing him into the corner. Mario leapt onto the middle rope and began hitting Orton with several fists to the head, at least until Orton threw Mario off, then proceeded to run at him and leap into the air, dropping a knee across Mario's stomach. He went for another pin, getting another two-count.

"And now Orton being the aggressor so far" J.R. said. "You can tell that he's just dying to win this match"

Orton maneuvered behind Mario and locked in a wrenching rear chinlock, trying to take the wind out of Mario. Mario was trying to fight back, but wasn't very successful against the strength of Orton. After about a minute of the chinlock being applied, Mario managed to slip himself out of it and go towards the ropes. Orton ran at Mario and attempted a clothesline, which Mario ducked, causing Orton to tumble through the ropes to the outside. Mario climbed to the apron and leapt off, raising a fist to strike Orton across the face and knock him down onto the ground.

The two of them gradually got to their feet, with Orton getting up first. He threw a punch at Mario, who blocked it and countered with a punch that knocked Orton backwards. Mario ran at Orton and slid on the ground, tripping Orton up. Once Orton hit the ground, Mario grabbed Orton by the arms and flung him towards the open space. Orton grabbed on with one hand. Mario jumped once and threw his fist punch once again, but missed when Orton rolled back up across the floor. He grabbed Mario around the neck and leapt into the air, but Mario jumped back and Orton ended up falling flat on his back. Mario spun in a circle with fists held out, knocking Orton down once again.

"And now the Mario Tornado" J.R. commentated. "Mario now finally getting an advantage here, and Orton just can't seem to stay up"

"Mario can do it, I know he can" Brock added.

"You said the same thing about Link and Cena" King muttered.

Mario moved away from Orton and began firing a barrage of fireballs at him. Orton maneuvered around them and got to Mario, who jumped into the air at him. Orton, however, countered with a clothesline, hitting Mario in mid-air and knocking him down to the ground. Orton grabbed Mario by the head and dragged him over to the corner of the ring, then mercilessly slammed him head-first into the steel ring post.

"And now that Orton driving Mario's head into the steel steps" J.R. said.

"Can't Orton just fight fairly?" Brock asked.

"Fairly? Mario's using fire!" The King protested.

"Hey, that's allowed by the event" Brock replied.

"I'm sick of you saying how the WWE are so dirty and rotten for using the occasional chair or steel steps. Sure, it's not nice, but at least the don't need swords and fireballs!" The King snapped.

"If those things were so wrong, they would've been recognized and outlawed, you're just mad that your guys have to use dirty tactics!" Brock shot back.

"Alright, come on, now's not the time" J.R. said, trying to restore order among his fellow commentators.

Orton lifted Mario up on his right shoulder and walked over to the area near the empty space then proceeded to drop him over the abyss. Mario held on by both hands, as Orton kneeled down and began punching at Mario again to try and get him to let go. Mario jumped back up onto the stage, and was immediately booted back down by Orton. Orton frustratedly grabbed Mario and flung him back into the ring.

Orton shoved Mario down to the round and went for the pin. 1... 2... no. Orton lifted Mario up and landed a swift vertical suplex on him in near the middle of the ring. He went for the swift cover again, 1... 2... no. At this point, the fans were now cheering "MA-RI-O! MA-RI-O! MA-RI-O!", visibly aggravating Orton. Orton picked up Mario and lifted him up fairly high, before dropping to knee and bringing Mario's back down across it hard, getting a sort of "Ohhh" reaction to the crowd.

"What about Mario now?!" Orton shouted to the fans as they bombarded him with boos. Orton moved around Mario and then dropped to one knee, waiting for Mario, who was very slowly getting to his feet, gripping his back in obvious pain, much like Link in the match before. Mario wandered around for a moment, and then Orton leapt into the air and grabbed Mario, pulling him down for the RKO.

"RKO by Orton! I think Mario's gone as far as he can, the RKO isn't something that normally gets kicked out of"

Orton smirked as he looked down at Mario on the floor, who wasn't moving. Orton struck his pose as the angry crowd continued to show their disapproval. Finally, Orton went for the pin. 1... 2...

Kick out.

Mario kicked out.

"What? He kicked out?" The King was shocked.

"You see, Mario's not going down without a fight!" Brock laughed.

Mario then leapt up to his feet, which made the crowd go absolutely nuts. Orton threw a punch, Mario ducked and leapt into the air, punching Orton upside the face in the motion. Mario then landed and struck Orton in the head with his own head, then held out a hand and struck Orton with a fire-laced strike.

"And now Mario is coming back, and this crowd is going crazy!" J.R. said. "Orton is not looking happy at all!"

Orton turned around and struck Mario with a punch, to which Mario responded by tearing into him with a two-punch combo, followed by a big boot. Orton, now looking extremely frustrated, leapt into the air for another dropkick, and Mario pulled out his cape and swung it at Orton, turning him around in the process. Mario grabbed Orton by the ankles and then spun around three times, throwing Orton through the middle ropes to the outside.

Orton stumbled around for a minute before finally regaining his stance. Mario ran at the turnbuckle and leapt onto the top of it, then jumped off it and dived down the distance between the top turnbuckle and the floor and stomped on the top of Orton's head. Orton dropped right into the black space with a loud noise.

The crowd went nuts as the referee went out to raise Mario's hand and his music played. Chimel picked up his microphone to announce "Here is your winner, Mario!"

"And he did it! The odds were against him, but Mario did it!" J.R. said.

"I knew it! Mario is a legend for a reason, he wasn't about to lose to some arrogant punk like Orton" Brock confidently said. "In your face, King"

"At least women don't run away from me in fear" King snapped in response.

Mario looked out at the crowd with an obvious happy feeling as they chanted his name. Mario looked to the walkway to see Luigi and Peach. Mario ran around the ringside and up the walkway to get to them, where they happily congratulated him. The group walked back towards the backstage area, when a big group of wrestlers and Smash Brothers alike - John Cena, Link, Marth, Roy, Batista, Rey Mysterio, Samus, Captain Falcon, RVD and others, were standing applauding Mario.

"It's been a historic night!" J.R. said. "For myself, Jerry "the King" Lawler, our colleagues at SmackDown and ECW, this is J.R., goodnight everyone!"

The scene switched to Vince McMahon and Shigeru Miyamoto, standing in front of each other and shaking hands.

"Well, I think it was a good event, huh, Mr. Miyamoto?" McMahon said with a smirk.

"Yes, and our characters even tied" Miyamoto replied. "I think it proves that we both have great companies on our hands"

"Yeah, it was one of a kind" McMahon said. "That is, until next time"  
-  
Author's Notes:

-Sorry it was so late getting this last chapter up, I guess I got kind of lazy, but hey, it's done.  
-For anyone who reads this Fic, just keep in mind its written as of early October, obviously things have changed since then (even right now, Kennedy is no longer US Champion and King Booker's court disbanded.  
-Yes, I do suck at writing DX segments. Oh well.  
-Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed the Fic from start to finish, BADFELLAS INC., Sensei V1, sky-queen3, Midnari and of course my girlfriend Melissa.  
-Thanks for reading, everyone.


End file.
